


Rose Bones | Misfits | TobiOnTheTele

by VagabondWocky



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondWocky/pseuds/VagabondWocky
Summary: The infamous SwaggerSouls has a sister, as he does in many fan fictions(pointed out by Swag himself). This is the story of how she falls for one of his close friends, as she does in many fan fictions(ALSO pointed out by Swag himself).Also just to piss Swagger off, his name is Eric Vivian Matthews and he will be addressed as such in this book.Let's just assume most of the guys live in New York for the stories sake.//This story will be going through editing while I transfer it from Wattpad to include Tobi's preferred pronouns! (this story was written before she came out)
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/Original Female Character(s), TobyontheTele/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Let's establish that I know Eric isn't Swagger's real name, obviously this is a work of fiction. Anyway, onto the first chapter!

"Pass me the bottle," Smii7y holds his hand out as Swagger passes him a beer.

"Can't believe you traveled all the way down here just because I was hanging out with Swagger instead of streaming with you," Kryoz laughs as he fiddles with his vape.

"Yeah man, we could've played a game together or something. Just feels so extra for you to come into the states continually to hang out," Swagger laughs.

"Nah, I like hanging out with you guys anyway. No one comes to visit me in Canada," Smii7y points out and they both shrug at him.

"Next time, we'll come up-" Kryoz starts but Swagger's phone starts ringing, cutting him off.

"Uh, unknown number. Should I?" Swagger looks at his phone.

"Might be important," Smii7y shrugs and Kryoz agrees, "oh but put it on speaker, might be a prank call."

Swagger nods and answers his phone, "Hello, who-" he starts but is quickly cut off.

"Is this Eric Matthews?" A rough voice asks.

"Yes, who's asking?" Swagger immediately becomes more official, knowing it has to be important for the person to know his name.

"I'm Sergeant Griffon from the NYPD, we have your sister here. She's being uncooperative," The voice says, making Swagger immediately take his phone off of speaker and stand up.

"What did she do? Is she okay?" Swagger's voice sounds worried but it was still his natural deep tone.

"She's living. We caught her running away from an area where we spotted some graffiti artists but we have nothing on her so we just need a guardian to come pick her up but she refused to give us any other number but yours, when can you be here?"

"I'm on my way now, I'm sorry for any trouble she caused," Swagger bites his tongue not wanting to laugh before he hangs up.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Smii7y comments as Swagger opens the Uber app on his phone.

"It's not exactly public knowledge," Swagger points out, "You guys good waiting here? I just need to pick her up,"

"Fuck no! Dude I wanna meet the infamous Swaggerette," Kryoz stands and pulls his jacket on.

"Smit?" Swagger looks at his friend, wondering if he wanted to go with.

"Sure man, didn't travel all the way down here to wait around for you to come back." He points out.

"Alright, well the Uber is literally almost here already so let's go," Swagger heads out of his apartment, followed by Smii7y and Kryoz.

\---

"Hello, I'm here for Rose Matthews, I got a call saying she needed to be picked up," Swagger explains to the lady at the front desk.

"Let me get her for you," The lady scowls a bit, obviously not enjoying her job, as she picks up the phone and presses a number, "Yes, they're here for Rose Matthews, Okay. She'll be right out," Swagger nods and backs off to where Smii7y and Kryoz were standing.

"It's a good thing we haven't smoked yet," Smii7y whispers and Swagger hits his arm playfully.

"Dude, don't even make jokes-" Swagger starts to say but is cut off with a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist. He quickly spins around and hugs the shorter girl, lifting her into the air.

"We have to leave, I was pretending to be deaf so they would get an interpreter and give me an easier time," She whispers. Swagger nods and puts her down, walking outside with the guys following them.

Once they got a good block away from the station, Swagger turned to Rose.

"I should be mad that I haven't seen you in years and the first thing you do is use me to get you out of a police station," He laughs.

"I didn't have a phone for a while, and you don't add random people on skype or discord. Next time I'll write to you," She laughs along with him and gives him another hug.

Smii7y and Kryoz cough uncomfortably and Swagger chuckles, "These are my friends, John and Jaren. Also known as-"

"Smii7y and Kryozgaming, I know who you do videos with. I'm not the worst sister in the world. Nice to meet you two, I'm Rose," She shakes their hands and they take a real second to check her out.

She had long dark brown hair that went past her shoulder blades and matches Swaggers hair color. She was wearing some black high tops with gold colored highlights and gold laces and had on a pair of black cargo pants that fit loosely with a black sweater that was sort of big on her but didn't hide her thin frame. She had the same laugh as Swagger but besides her hair, they didn't exactly look like siblings.

"Okay, you guys can stop checking her out!" Swagger reaches out and hits both of their arms and they all laugh.

"Sorry you had to come get me, they wouldn't let me go alone which is weird since I'm a legal adult," Rose wraps one arm around Swagger.

"I wish you would've told me when you came to town, I haven't seen you in far too long. Where have you been anyway?" Swagger asks, putting his arm over her shoulder. From afar they looked more like a happy couple but it didn't seem to bother them.

"Well, I just got back in the states. I was over in Germany with David for a while, then I was in England, and I spent a bit in Canada. A few other countries in between. I'll be back for a while though," Rose explains as they continue walking. "How about I treat you guys to food? I feel bad making you guys miss out on just hang out time with Eric. I'm sure you don't get a lot between recording and editing."

"I'll never turn down free food," Smii7y shrugs and Kryoz agrees.

"Alright! How about Denny's? Just no prank calls this time," She laughs and jabs Swaggers side playfully as everyone agrees.


	2. The Dinner

Once the crew was all seated at a corner booth at their local Denny's, Rose stands.

"Alright boys, don't miss me too much. I'll be right back," She gives a small wave before exiting again. The guys all look at each other in confusion before shrugging and beginning to talk about youtube.

About fifteen minutes later Rose had returned. She tossed a black duffel bag on the ground below the table and took her seat, next to Swagger.

"What's that?" Smii7y asks, knowing the duffel bag looked hella suspicious to others.

"Lot's of sex toys," Rose answers in a normal voice and a woman sitting in a table not to far from them gasped. "Yeah, you're disgusted right? How about you don't eaves drop on conversations that are none of your business," She shoots the lady a cold glare which sends shivers down Smii7y and Kryoz's back.

"It's her supplies. She ditches them when she has to run so she can run faster and so on the off chance that she's caught, the shit isn't thrown away." Swagger explains, nudging his sisters shoulder so she'd stop glaring at the woman.

"Supplies? Are you like a drug dealer for huge crowds?" Kryoz jokes.

"Ah no, I'm a graffiti artist, this is why we travel in pairs by the way. Always need a pair of eyes to watch your corner," She points out.

"Is that how you got caught? You were doing it alone, again." Swagger has a tone to his voice, they can't tell if it's anger or worry.

"Technically, I'm not caught if I don't have to pay bail." She reasons and Swagger just shakes his head.

"So... you're a graffiti artist? Then what was all that part earlier about traveling?" Smii7y asks.

"Oh, I travel the world and do graffiti everywhere,"

"Really? What's your preferred style?" Smii7y asks, making Kryoz look at him weird.

"Well as far as art style I don't really have one, I can do a bit of everything. If you meant like what kind of graffiti style, I mostly do heaven pieces." Rose smiles, happy that someone knows a little more about graffiti than the normal civilian.

"Those are pretty dangerous, you don't do those when you're alone do you?" Smii7y gives her a worried look and she shakes her head.

"It really depends on where I am. If I have to be held up by any type of rope and stuff then no, but if I'm just scaling a couple buildings and doing the one right next to it or a small throw up on the roof part then I'm usually alone." She explains.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Kryoz asks and Rose giggles.

"Sorry, a heaven piece which is also known as a dare devil piece is just a piece of graffiti that is places that are hard to reach like rooftops and the sides of bridges and such," Rose explains, Swagger goes to say something and she cuts him off, "And no matter how much you hate it, I'm not going to stop."


	3. The Channel

"So where are you staying?" Eric looks across his couch at Rose who was sitting in a love seat by herself.

"Oh I've got a house on the out skirts of town," She mumbles, not looking away from the TV where they were watching Fitz' newest video, per her request.

"How do you afford a whole house in New York?" John asks, knowing he and Eric could only afford apartments, and same for Jaren.

"I thought you did graffiti? Last I checked you can't really get paid that much for that, since it's illegal." Jaren laughs, "and didn't you mention traveling a lot?"

"Oh yeah, I mean as far as jobs go I have a youtube channel that pays for my paint, but I do night trading sometimes. I have money." She shrugs, finally breaking her stare from the TV to lock eyes with Jaren and smile.

"Dude, your sister makes money from youtube and you didn't even tell us she existed!" Jaren yells.

"Yeah brother what the fuck?" John jokes as he takes a hit from his vape.

"Okay, fuck you guys! To be fair, I didn't even know her channel had grown so much," Eric fake pouts as he hits the next video which was one of his own.

"I can't believe you, I watch all of your videos but you don't even keep up with my channel, I'm so hurt," She giggles and watches the video.

For a while they just sat in a nice silence, watching recommended video after recommended video. After maybe an hour, John looks over at her and speaks up.

"What is your channel?"

Rose grabs the controller from the middle of the couch and pulls up the search bar, typing in 'RoseBones' and pulling up her most recent video. The video starts with some Bbno$ song and John is immediately interested.

It starts with Rose just wandering a building looking for a place to work, they assumed. Eventually she finds a bridge and sets up the camera so it gets a shot of her climbing along the side of the bridge. Jaren and John exchanges impressed looks with each other when they saw the piece coming along, despite the constant 30 foot drop that she could suffer. John was most impressed by the fact that this video had almost 15 million views when her channel only had about 7 million subscribers.

"I don't like watching this, can you change it?" Eric asks, trying not to look at the video.

Rose sighs and switches back to the previous video they had been watching and turns to her brother, "You know I haven't gotten hurt yet."

"YET. That just means it's YET to happen. I've given up on trying to get you to stop the dangerous pieces but when you're around me maybe tone down the talk about heaven pieces and don't show me videos of you suspending yourself off of a bridge that's like 30 feet above water. I get too worried," Eric frowns.

Rose shakes her head and stands, walking over to his side and shoving him over before cuddling into his side.

John and Jaren just smile at the sibling love and go back to watching the videos.


	4. The House

The next day they made a run by Rose's house so she could change. Also because Swagger wanted to know where she lived in case he lost contact with her again. When they arrived they wandered the house, admiring all the different art pieces.

Jaren had been planning on going back up to Canada tonight so they wanted to get one final lunch in together before he left.

Rose had disappeared up the stairs to change and when she came back down John and Jaren took notice of her attire. She had on some black combat boots that had white highlights accompanied by a black leather jacket, underneath she had on one of Tobi's white JohnOnTheRadio tag shirts and a pair of light grey skinny jeans. Her hair was brushed so they could see the different colors of blue that were throughout her dark brown hair that matched her to Eric.

"Finally someone else in the group that knows fashion besides John!" Jaren cheers and they all laugh.

"I guess you guys have looked around but I can show you the best bit," she walks through where the guys had just walked from and unlocks a door leading them into a room that had 3 white walls and a garage door that was currently painted with a huge skull surrounded by roses.

"I record a lot of time lapses in here, mainly I do practice pieces before I go out and do the real thing so a lot of sketching," she explains. John notices a bunch of shelves on the side wall, filled with paint cans and each shelf was painted the color of the bottles on it. And against another wall was a long desk with a bunch of paper on it and different pencils and pens. The wall behind that desk was covered with different pieces of art pinned to it, all obviously sketched and drawn by Rose.

"How do you do it?" Eric asks, noticing his sisters face light up at his interest.

"I have a pressure washer for my garage door so usually I'll just do the sketch with black or white and if I want to test out colors or like if I'm doing a full practice piece for a video then I'll do that and then I'll just wash it off before it dries too much," Rose explains.

"That's such a waste, don't you think?" John looks at the garage door, thinking about all the art that's been washed away.

"What do you mean?" Rose looks over at him and they lock eyes.

"Just washing the art away. Can't you do it on a canvas and save it?" John suggests but Rose shrugs.

"The pieces get washed away no matter where I put them. Usually the really hard to reach heaven pieces are there for longer but I've never had a piece last very long. Either washed or covered by someone else," Rose explains and they all nod in understanding.


	5. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of the first chapters that has heavy editing in it to change out the pronouns to the correct ones and change the spelling of her name, if I miss any please feel free to point it out!

Tobi was in town visiting Eric, John, and Ezra. Eric had mentioned that Rose was at the mall and that they could all go meet up with her.

Of course, John and Jaren had already spread news to the whole group that Eric had a sister and the whole group was buzzing about the fact that she also was a youtuber but no one leaked her channel because Eric had asked them not to. Of course Tobi and Ezra were more than happy to go to the mall to meet her so they made their way to the mall.

When they arrive they notice a man with a microphone standing next to a black and white map of the world with no labels or markings. He had tapped a lady on the shoulder as she was walking past him and asked her if she could answer a few questions for their social experiment.

"Oh no," Eric mumbles and John looks over, immediately recognizing the girl.

"This is gonna be good," John lightly chuckles, knowing she was gonna be a huge smart ass. Tobi has no idea if that's Rose or not so she just stays quiet. Ezra recognizes the girl but also stays quiet.

"You graduated high school correct? Here," the man with the microphone hands Rose a stick and then adds, "Name a few countries other than America."

"Alright, well first of all if we're naming countries, it's The United States Of America, but that's a common name for it. Below us we have Mexico, above us is Canada. Down here in South America we have Chile, Brazil, Peru, Argentina, and I guess before you think I just know South America we can move over here to Oceania. We've got New Zealand and Australia, Indonesia, The Philippines, Thailand, Vietnam, Japan, China, oh I bet a lot of people get China- heading west we have Iran, Iraq, Syria, Turkey. How about some smaller countries? Austria, Greece, Hungary, Romania, Serbia, Belgium, Switzerland, should I keep going? I know all of Africa." The man with the mic shakes his head and is giving her a huge 'wtf' look so she adds, "oh let me guess, you're trying to get some views off of the idiots that live in America?" The guy nods his head, still staying quiet, "I don't give you permission to use any footage with me in it." She hands the mic back and turns, taking a step towards her friends before turning back around. "If I find any footage of me on your dumb channel I'll make sure to sue you for every penny you get from the video then make sure your channel gets shut down." She gives him a super sweet grin that just radiates 'try me'.

"Dude what the fuck Rose is so badass," John looks away from Rose and back to Eric.

Rose walks up to them and immediately hugs Ezra, "I haven't seen you in a hot minute, what's up?"

"Dude what the fuck? You know my sister?" Eric gives him a confused and almost offended look.

"I didn't know she was your sister, I found her doing graffiti in an abandoned house by my place. I threatened to turn her in but she did the same for me so we both were chill," Ezra says leaving the guys confused.

"He was high. Considering it's illegal to smoke weed here unless prescribed by a doctor, I figured it was a safe bet. I thought I got rid of him but he came back the next day to watch me finish the piece. I didn't realize he was Raccooneggs until later," Rose explains and they all nod.

"Nice to meet you I'm-" Tobi puts her hand out and she grabs it shaking it.

"Tobi On The Tele, I own your merchandise! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rose." She smiles and Tobi's cheeks are a bit red.

"It's true, she was wearing your shirt the other day," John points out and they all nod.

"Why are we at the mall?" Ezra looks around the group.

"Well I need new shoes and I also need new paint. And there's a journeys and a michaels here where I get discount paint," Rose shrugs.

"Well then let's get going!" Eric exclaims.


	6. The Mall pt. 2

John had branched off to look at a jacket in the store beside Journeys while Tobi and Rose went into the Journeys to look for shoes. Eric and Ezra both agreed they weren't good with fashion so they went to hang out at game stop.

They had plans to meet up at Michael's in half an hour but they were more than sure Ezra and Eric would be late so they were in no rush.

"What do you look for in shoes?" Tobi asks, looking at the different high tops that were in the front of the store.

"Most of my shoes are black because they don't pick up a lot of attention. Can't really sneak around with bright red or blue shoes," Rose shrugs.

"What exactly is it that you do? No one's been exactly serious about it,"

"I do graffiti. Heaven pieces," Rose keeps it short because she knew that Tobi knew a decent bit about art.

"Ah that would make sense for the black shoes then. And I assume you're thinking about sneakers or a pair of combat boots?"

"Actually looking for some sneakers this time, last time my combat boots were a bit too loud so I figure I should get something that I can sneak away with too." She explains as she lifts a pair of black Adidas with dark grey stripes instead of white.

She browses a few more shoes in the section before turning to look at the guys side of the store. She noticed Tobi looking at some sneakers.

"Are you gonna get some shoes while were here? What size do you need?" She picks up a pair of Nike's and looks at them.

"I'm a size 10 but nah, I was just admiring. They're like 500 bucks anyway and I didn't plan on spending that kind of money here." Tobi places the shoe back down but Rose can see the small look of longing in her eyes.

"What do you think about these?" Rose takes Tobi's hand and brings her back to the other side where she picks up the original pair of Adidas she had been looking at previously.

"Oh these are nice, not super flashy." Tobi mentions and she nods.

"Hi can I help you with anything today?" A worker says coming over.

"Oh I'll take these in a size 8, please." Rose smiles at the worker and the worker has a light blush as she nods and goes back to grab the shoes.

"Do you want to run ahead to game stop to meet up with the guys and make sure they're ready? I'll just pay for these and head out." Tobi nods and heads to the game stop, surprised that the guys were actually ready to go.

Rose comes in and they all head to Michael's. The second they walk in she grabs a cart and goes to the paint isle. The group follows her, intrigued to see what her plan of action was since she had mentioned that she wanted a large haul.

No one expected her to literally dump basically every can of white and black spray paint into her basket. She also grabbed a lot of reds and blues, and a few greens. The cart was nearing full when Ezra leaned over to Eric.

"Isn't this a bit expensive?"

"Oh yeah, she's got money." Eric nods.

"Would you guys like anything?" Rose looks back at the guys as she grabs the last few cans of white spray paint and balances them on top of the full cart.

"I want some tea," Ezra answers with a smirk.

"I don't think they'll have that here, ready to drink at least. But I can treat everyone to food when we're done," she shrugs as she guides the cart slowly and carefully towards the checkout line where a man with a bunch of tattoos and scruffy hair waves her over.

"You guys want to go eat?" Ezra looks at the guys.

"Not me, I need to edit a video, I haven't gotten much done." Eric sighs before adding, "anyone else need a ride home?"

"Actually I need to edit a bit too and I mentioned a stream in a tweet earlier so I should do that too," John frowns, "It's too bad because I like hanging out with your sister."

"Hey Rose, can you give Ezra and Tobi a ride?" Eric calls out and she just gives a thumb up.

"I'll see you guys later," Eric gives the two a short side hug before heading out with John.


	7. The Tea

"So how did you guys meet? I remember someone saying something about you two knowing each other before actually knowing who each other was." Tobi asks as she sips her soda.

"Actually I found her painting in an old abandoned house near my place. Had no idea Swagger had a sister until a few days ago," Ezra shrugs.

"I figured out he was the famous Raccooneggs after we hung out a couple more times. Mainly because when he got high his voice got lower and also because he opened snapchat and I saw his username," Rose picks at what was left of her food.

"That's a pretty cool coincidence." Tobi laughs and they nod.

Ezra looks up at Tobi, "Have you seen some of her work?"

"Not really no, I only just learned about her today and what she did." She explains.

"Dude it's fucking amazing, isn't your house like full of them?" Ezra looks to Rose now.

"Yeah, every single wall has some sort of piece on it. Except in my garage. I have one wall that I post all my sketches on in there and then the other two walls are just filled with shelves that I store my paint on. And of course the garage door which I use for practice." She nods.

"Really? Shit last time I visited there still some blank ones. You should stop by and see it sometime," Ezra nods to Tobi.

"If she'll have me I'd be more than happy to look at some art," Tobi smiles.

"I don't mind. It really is a lot of art now I think about it. I have no idea where I found the time to finish it up," Rose thinks out loud as she pushes her plate a little from her.

"Aren't you going to finish?" Tobi asks, noticing she had almost half of her food still on the plate.

"I might have helped myself to some pretzels at that stand in the mall before you guys arrived. I shouldn't have ordered a full meal," she laughs softly.

"Dude I love that stand, I always get the lemonade from there." Ezra nods.

"Since were basically done here, do you guys want to head back to mine?" Rose asks and the two quickly agree.

She pays for the lunch and they head back to her place. When they get there they follow her inside but Tobi is immediately in love with the art work she sees.

"I can't believe Swagger never said anything about you, do you guys not get along or something?" Ezra asks as he walks to her living room.

"No he and I are extremely close. Our parents didn't agree with my lifestyle choices when I was younger so I just moved out." Rose keeps it short and sweet as she stands in the doorway, smiling as she watched Tobi examine every piece carefully.

"And you don't hold a grudge against him or anything? After just moving out like that I mean, it basically means your parents loved him more." Ezra comments.

"Oh they do, and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't hold anything against Eric, he's the best brother. He cares a lot about me and I care a lot about him," Rose smiles.

"So you free hand these?" Tobi asks, not exactly paying attention to the previous conversation.

"Yeah, most of them. I've messed around with stencils and creating my own but sometimes I like to add things while I'm working on it so if I did do a stencil I'd free hand stuff over it too." Rose walks over to her side.

"And you said you like heaven pieces? How do you carry all your paint? Up to the roofs I mean. It's gotta be heavy," Tobi looks over at her.

"It is heavy but I usually just carry it in a duffel bag which I hang over my shoulder. I try to stay in shape, doesn't always work out. One time the strap snapped and my bag with over 40 cans of paint fell down 8 stories. It was such a waste of paint," she laughs.

"This stuff is super interesting to me, sorry if I ask a lot of questions." She apologizes.

"No don't worry about it, it makes me happy to be able to talk to someone about it. Eric doesn't like me talking about it because he gets too worried about me injuring myself. And then typically not a lot of people I work with are big on talking. Except for David, he's a big talker." She smiles.

"Who's David?" Tobi asks.

"He's one of the only people who can keep up with me. His street name is Forsaken Force so we call him FF for short. He's actually gonna be back in town soon maybe you'll get to meet him," she nudges his shoulder.

"Are you guys gonna fuck or can I stay?" Ezra asks, coming up behind them.

"Ezra!" Rose yells and jumps on him, knocking him over, and tickling his sides.

"Alright alright I'm sorry!!!" He pushes her off and she stands triumphantly over him.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you guys are dating," Tobi jokes and Ezra nudges her shoulder.

"Oh oh can I paint?" Ezra asks, finally standing up from the ground.

"Sure, you want to as well?" She looks over at Tobi.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asks as he follows her and Ezra.

"I have a practice room," Rose opens her door to her garage and Tobi is amazed again by how organized everything is.

"Help yourself, the garage door is empty because I was gonna try a new style, whatever colors you wanna use as well, I just bought a bunch of new ones so I'm gonna grab those from my car and start putting them away." She points to all the different shelves that were separated by color.

Ezra immediately draws a giant penis and Tobi just laughs as she watches. When Rose comes back in with a few bags of paint cans she scolds them for not wearing masks and hands them both some masks to cover their mouths and noses so it's harder to breathe in the fumes from the paint.


	8. The Other Reunion

"Rooooooooooose!" A voice yells as a man runs up and jumps on Rose, taking her down to the ground.

"Yo what the fuck?! That's my sister you're all over man," Eric says in a sort of annoyed voice.

"Hey David!" Rose hugs him as he rolls off of her. She stands up, energized at the reunion of her closest friend.

"Oh this is David?" Tobi asks.

"I don't care who it is, he shouldn't be all over my fucking sister," Eric is shooting daggers at David as he stands and sticks out his hand.

"I'm her partner!" David introduces himself. Eric doesn't shake his hand so Tobi shakes his hand then John.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a few things." Tobi nods.

"I'm pretty lost," John confesses.

"I didn't know you had a partner?" Eric looks at Rose with a frown.

"Not that kind of partner, idiot. He's my eyes and I'm his. Graffiti partners!" Rose explains and Eric rolls his eyes and finally shakes David's hand, never having officially met the guy before.

"I didn't realize you were coming to town tonight, I though you were coming on Friday?" Rose asks, the group had continued walking to their destination, a game stop that was a couple blocks from Eric's apartment.

"Yeah I caught the early flight because I saw a cutie in your snap chat stories," David winks as they follow a little behind the guys.

"Oh really? Which one?" Rose looks at the group of guys, her eyes landing on Tobi.

"Exactly that one," David nods.

"No," Rose shakes her head. She knew how David was in a relationship, if a relationship was even what he was planning. She loved him to death but Tobi deserved better.

"What do you mean no? Do you have your eyes on her?" He looks over at her.

"Well, n-" she stars to say but David cuts her off.

"Then it's not a problem. Isn't she from Australia?"

"New Zealand."

"She's got a cute accent then too, exactly my type." David smiles.

Rose frowns with a sigh, she knew it was what he wanted and David usually got what he wanted because he was great with persistence. She may not have had a chance with Tobi but it would have been nice if he'd actually checked to see if she had her eye on her, especially since she did.

No one could turn down David forever, he had everything. His parents were rich and accepted that he was an artist, especially since he was a well known one. They bought everything for him and instead of never having an actual house to return to, he had a house he could go to in almost every major country which his parents bought as 'vacation' homes.

He had pretty good looks when you think about the fact that a bunch of agencies are constantly trying to reach out to him so he'll model for them.

He was pretty smart, having done online school he actually graduated early from high school and college as opposed to Rose who had to drop out of college so she could support herself.

She realizes she was just comparing David to herself and she knew she shouldn't because it always started her on a downwards spiral but she couldn't stop. He was just better than her, in every way.

"Are you okay?" Tobi puts a hand on Rose's shoulder and she jumps a bit having spaced out.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She smiles at her but she still looks concerned. She looks forward and realizes she must have stopped walking because the rest of the guys were pretty far ahead.

"I may not always give the best advice but I am a good listener, if you ever want to talk I'm here for you." She puts her arm over her shoulder as they continue walking to join the other guys.

Rose couldn't say anything and she knew she had a small blush on her cheeks so she kept quiet, hoping to not attract any attention to it.


	9. The Flirting

"So how long have you guys been partners?" Tobi asks.

"Almost 5 years now," David smiles at Tobi.

"And you're not tired of each other yet?" John jokes.

"We get tired of each other all the time but we work really well together so we put up with it to get our art out there." David leans forward a bit.

"You okay?" Eric asks in a quiet voice, noticing how uncomfortable his sister looked.

"Yeah no I'm fine," She whispers back.

"Don't lie to me," He warns, "Wanna go take a smoke break with me?" Rose nods and they stand.

"Where are you two going?" John asks.

"Brother sister bonding time over a juul, we'll be back in a bit." Eric shows his juul and they walk outside.

"Did David do something? Because I might not be able to take him down alone but I'll do my best," Eric says the second the door closes, leaving them on their back porch and the rest of the guys inside.

"Not exactly, it's what I'm scared he's gonna do." Rose sighs and sits down on the ledge, letting her feet hang over the ledge.

"What is he gonna do?"

"He likes Tobi."

"So? You watch my videos, you know Tobi doesn't really care about stuff like that." Eric sits down and hits his juul, handing it over to Rose so she can hit it as well but she shakes her head.

"I know Tobi doesn't conform to gender norms and what not, what I mean is she deserves better than David," Rose frowns.

"Down talking your own friend of 5 years, what's wrong with him? Not that I'm trying to defend him, you know I don't like him."

"No I mean yeah kind of... Look David isn't... the best in relationships. When you have the money and looks that he has do you really think he worries about being in a healthy relationship?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"He and I tried dating once,"

"What?!"

"Shh, they'll come check on us." Rose warns, "It's not like I really get in relationships anyway, and we're together all the time so we figured, why not?"

"Because I don't like him that's why," Eric frowns.

"Yeah well if I said I didn't like weed would you stop smoking it?" Rose smirks and Eric rolls his eyes.

"So why is he so bad?"

"He doesn't stay faithful, he never plans to and I guess he makes it known to people now when he gets in relationships with them now, if you can even call it a relationship. Which I guess is one thing but he gets mad territorial."

"So he's a hypocrite?" Eric raises his eye brows.

"Definitely. He always wanted me to ask his permission before I did anything, even though we were usually doing it together. Like times when we would be planning a huge collaboration, I would mention something we could do and he would be like, 'is that a question or a demand' and it was just... Not great." Rose frowns.

"Are we talking shit about David out here?" John whispers as he opens the door and joins them outside.

"Kind of, here to join in on some bonding?" Eric nods at John.

"Oh fuck yeah brother, let me get that sibling bonding in." John laughs as he sits next to Rose and hits his vape.

"So what were we saying about David?" Eric asks.

"Tobi deserves better than that is all I'm trying to get at." Rose shrugs.

"They're in there flirting up a storm," John looks back in the door and Rose sighs.

"Should we stop them?" Eric asks.

"By doing what? David has already made it known to me that he wants a piece of Tobi, I could try and stop him but he always gets what he wants." She looks in, watching Tobi smile brought a small smile to her face but she hated that it was David causing the smile.

"I think you sound jealous," John laughs.

"Shut the fuck up, I just don't want to see someone else get hurt when it could be prevented." Rose frowns.


	10. The Watchers

"Hey have you seen this? It looks like you," Ezra asks, holding his phone out to show Rose.

"That is me, what the hell is that?" Rose looks down at the picture of her painting in an alleyway.

"Some Instagram page, their bio says they try to find the best of the best graffiti artists and post pictures of them working or whatever. Seems like a pretty cool idea but didn't you have a whole thing about being anonymous?" Ezra scrolls through their account.

"Kind of, It doesn't bother me to get my street name out there I just don't want the cops showing up to arrest me because they know my name or face, you know? But I mean, they blurred my face in the picture so more power to them for being able to get a pic of me in action." Rose shrugs.

"Oh that makes sense," Ezra goes back to his home page and scrolls through it, liking random pictures from his friends.

"Sounds like you have some fans?" Tobi speaks up, she had been quiet for a while just playing on her phone.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of those. That and thrill seekers. You'd be surprised how many people email me asking if they can join me for one of my trips." Rose chuckles.

"For good reason though, watching your YouTube videos is completely different than watching you do it in real time." Ezra points out.

"Have you seen her paint?" Tobi looks at Ezra.

He nods, "Oh yeah, a couple times. It's really amazing watching the art happen." 

"That sounds really cool, back in high school I used to go out and take professional pictures of graffiti. I never really ran into any of the artists themselves though," Tobi shrugs looking back down at her phone.

"Would you like to join me sometime?" Rose looks over at Tobi with a smile.

Tobi looks back up from her phone, "Would that be okay with you? I don't want to impose."

"I wouldn't mind at all, I've been planning a small piece that isn't a heaven one for a while now so I definitely wouldn't mind you tagging along for it." Rose gives her a reassuring look.

Tobi smiles, "Alright then, yeah. I'd really enjoy that." 

"You can be my eyes then," She smiles at her as her front door opens, revealing a drunkish David.

"Hey there~" He greets everyone as he stumbles upstairs.

"Is he usually-" Ezra starts and Rose just nods.

"So when would you like to go out?" Rose turns back to Tobi.

"Whenever you want to," She smiles.

"Gross you guys remind me of my parents," Ezra fake gags.

"Ezra!" Rose hits his shoulder and he puts his hands up.

"Sorry sorry!"


	11. The Great Escape

Tobi had seen some of her work so she knew how talented she was, but watching it happen? It's a whole different experience.

Rose has invited Tobi to come with her and FF(Forsaken Force, also known as David) since she knew she was only in town for a little bit and wanted her to get the full experience since she had talked about how much she liked graffiti.

She was in awe at how easy Rose made it look, her whole body moving with grace. She finished up lining and adding shadows to one piece and as she starts to add more detail David runs up and warns that there are cops in the area. Someone must have called them.

They quickly bag all the supplies and start running, David taking the lead and checking corners so they don't turn themselves into a dead end.

"They know we're here what the fuck?" Rose calls over to David in a quiet yell.

"I told you, someone had to have called them, it's not like we made a big scene." He quietly yells back as they run.

"Especially not with Tobi here," Rose shakes her head as they turn and trips on a tree branch that hadn't been taken care of, causing Tobi to trip on her as they both fall down.

"Fuck, shit!" Rose jumps up and holds her hand out helping Tobi up but as she puts weight on her ankle she falls down again.

"Rose!" David calls back, turning back around.

Rose just shakes her head and looks at him in pain. She lifts her duffel bag and tosses it at him and he nods.

"You ready to be an actor? Help me up and lean me against the wall," Rose instructs and Tobi quickly helps her up frowning as she grimaces in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asks, obviously worried. Rose doesn't answer as she takes Tobi's hands and put them on her hips, covering the huge paint splatter she had there.

"Go with the flow," she looks deep in her eyes before kissing her. Tobi freezes at first but quickly starts kissing back, not even noticing the cops running by them.

Some people across the street whistle and it scares Tobi and Rose apart and they both smile awkwardly.

"Did you hurt yourself? I'm sorry I tripped us, I'm not used to these shoes yet." She looked Tobi up and down for injuries.

"No no I'm fine, I'm definitely more worried about you." Tobi looks down towards her ankle before adding, "do you think you broke it?"

"No it's just sprained. I would've kept running but I didn't want to choke and cost FF too. We should probably head to the meetup where Eric and John are though," she says looking down at her watch.

She nods and turns around, bending down a bit.

Rose gives her a confused glance, "What?"

"Get on my back, you're hurt."

"Oh Tobi, your shoes..." rose mumbles, noticing a huge scuff mark that must have been from sliding them on the ground.

"Don't worry about them and get on my back." She instructs.

"I can walk Tobi, I don't want to be a pain."

"You'll only risk hurting yourself more, come on." She motions her hands and Rose shakes her head as she climbs onto her back, careful to put her injured leg up first.

After a couple blocks Tobi asks, "aren't you worried about FF? What if he got caught?"

Rose giggles a bit, "we're one of the more famous duos in the world. We actually did some parkour training together just to ensure we don't get caught. My bet is after he ran from us he found a small secluded hidden corner to drop the bags and then scaled a building to hide from the cops. He'll return the bags to my place later. And I'm sure he's fine," she smiles.


	12. The Surprise

"Hey Tobi, what the fuck is this?" Eric asks, kicking the box that was at the foot of his couch, where Tobi had been sleeping during her visit.

"What?" Tobi rolls over, having been taking a small nap until just now.

"There's just a box here. Wasn't sure if it was yours or if someone else left it behind," Eric picks it up and hands it to her.

"Not mine," Tobi holds it up for Eric to take back.

"What is it?" He turns going back to the kitchen, not taking the box back.

"I don't know?" Tobi furrows her brows.

"Well good thing you're not holding it and can't check what's inside," Eric jokes.

Tobi chuckles and opens the box, her face falling when she notices it was the expensive sneakers she had been looking at in the mall only a few days prior.

"What is it?" Eric calls from the kitchen.

"Was Rose here?" Tobi calls back, not giving him an answer.

"Uhhh yeah, she popped in earlier. Said she was going to explore this old abandoned college campus on the outskirts of town and that she'd be gone all day. Probably painting too, I hope nothing happens." Eric mumbles the last part mainly to himself.

"Do you have an address?" She asks, coming into the kitchen to join Eric.

"Yeah, why?" Eric gives her a weird look.

Tobi shrugs, "She left something so I thought I could bring it back."

"Yeah man, I'll text it to you so you can just put it in gps or something. Did you want me to come with you?"

"Nah nah it's fine, I'll head out in a bit." Tobi nods to Eric as she goes to change into some more presentable clothes.

Half an hour later and Tobi was in her rental car, driving towards the address Eric had texted her. She had looked up the address and it was indeed an old abandoned building so she wasn't sure what exactly to expect when she arrived.

When she pulled up to the address she noticed there was another car but it had been parked so it wasn't visible to the street, she assumed it was Rose's so she parked in similar manner and made her way inside the building.

She wandered for a bit, staying quiet so she could listen for any movement. She finally heard some spray paint cans being dropped so she headed in that direction, immediately being greeted by the smell of fresh paint.

She stood in the doorway quietly watching Rose work on one wall and David on the wall next to her. She couldn't help but check out both Rose and David.

Rose was wearing a loose red shirt that kept falling off one of her shoulder and had on a tank under that was white, paired with her black cargo pants that fit tight but loose at the same time. The red of her shirt clashed with the dark blue that she had in her brunette hair but it didn't look bad, it somehow worked on her.

David was wearing a long sleeve black shirt paired with some ripped blue jeans that were covered with paint. He had on a beanie but it was sliding back which revealed his pale blue and lilac purple hair.

They were both extremely attractive to her but she wasn't sure if it was just because she'd been lonely recently or if she genuinely liked them. One thing she was sure of was that she liked them because they were artists.

Rose turned to replace her can of gold which she had been using to add extra lines to her piece when she saw Tobi.

"Oh hey Tobi, how long have you been there?" She walks over, handing her a bandana for her to tie around her mouth, "You shouldn't be breathing too many of the fumes, it's bad for you."

"I came to bring back the shoes," Tobi frowns as she ties the bandana on.

"Were they the wrong size? You said 10 right?" Rose tilts her head a bit.

Tobi frowns more, "No, I just can't accept them. It's too much." 

"I mean, they were a gift. It's the least I can do for ruining your shoes last time." Rose shrugs before turning to walk back to her painting.

"No I mean you didn't need to get them for me, I'd feel bad taking them." She follows her over, leaning against an island in the middle of the room as Rose goes through her duffel bag grabbing a couple gold cans.

"Like I said, they were a present Tobi. It's rude not to accept presents." She points at her with a smirk before putting her preferred cap on the can and returning to adding details.

"These shoes were almost six hundred dollars! That's expensive!" Tobi exclaims.

"So is living the way I do, don't worry about it." She waves her over.

"I'm gonna worry about it," She frowns more but gives Rose a confused look when she hands her a can of black paint. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"There's plenty of room on this wall for you to tag it too, and I know you're creative enough to have something in mind. Go on, I'll be done with this in a second and I'll come help." She pushes her over a bit to where the wall was empty and Tobi shrugs before starting to outline her avatar from twitch.


	13. The Party

Eric had decided to host a small party before Tobi left to go home. If anything it was his excuse to get baked but no one complained because that was everyone else's plans as well.

Everyone from the group had been invited, including Jaren who was making the trip down from Canada as Rose helped Tobi and Eric get his apartment ready.

"Do you want me to set a volume level that you can't adjust on your pc so we don't end up blasting music?" Rose asks Eric and he nods.

"You can do that?" Tobi follows her over to Eric's computer where he had a couple speakers set up.

"With some basic programs and coding. I'm only doing it so we don't get any noise complaints. Because those are really annoying," Rose smiles at Tobi as she pulls up a program and types a couple lines of code in before closing it.

"How do you know how to do that?" Tobi looks at her in amazement.

"It's just something I picked up in school," Rose shrugs, feeling her cheeks warm up a little bit.

Tobi chuckles as she stands stretches her arms up a bit, "I didn't learn that in school." 

"She didn't just attend normal school, she hasn't told you?" Eric calls from the kitchen.

"No?" Tobi furrows his brows.

"She used to go to college for cyber security or some shit," Eric laughs.

Tobi looks over at Rose and she shrugs, "What?" 

"I was double majoring," She explains.

"In that and what else?" Tobi sits down on the couch, across from Eric's set up.

"I was also working on a major in computer programming," She shrugs.

"Yo what the fuck? You're like super smart then." Tobi raises her eye brows, surprised Rose hadn't mentioned it before. If she was in her position he knew she'd be bragging about it.

"I wouldn't say that much. The majors are pretty similar as far as course work. And I did drop out after all." She frowns.

"She dropped out because she didn't have money for college and didn't want to take out a loan," Eric points out as he joins them on the couch.

"Is everything ready?" Rose asks, trying to get the conversation off of her.

"Yeah, I already ordered a bunch of different foods and shit on door dash so all of that will start arriving soon and I'll set it up before people start arriving." Eric shrugs.

"I thought you had a lot of money though?" Tobi questions.

"Now I do, wish I would've had this back when I was first in college." Rose sighs softly.

"You could always go back," Tobi offers.

She shrugs, "I could but I really don't think I could find the motivation for that anymore. I was only pursuing computer science because I was good at it. That stuff really tires me out."

Tobi nods, not asking more questions because she could tell it was making her uncomfortable to be the center of attention.

Most of the night was a blur since they were getting cross faded. But a few different memories stood out.

The biggest one was Ezra dropping one of the bongs he brought and actually crying over it.

Eric ended up ordering more food because they had finished all the previous food he ordered, bringing the food bill to well over five hundred for the night.

There was one point where John and Jaren almost kissed but Jaren freaked out which in turn caused John to freak out because they didn't want to ruin each others friend ship.

Eric came out and said there was a girl he had started seeing casually but he was hoping for it to become something more serious. Everyone was pretty excited for him.

Matt showed up at some point with more weed and no one even questioned why he showed up, not that no one had invited him. Just he was across the country yesterday for a trip. They all quietly hoped he didn't fly back just so he could attend the party.

Rose had stayed close to Tobi most of the night, as did David. And the only people who noticed it was John and Eric who knew they both had something for her. But Eric knew Rose would never do anything.

The party ended with everyone putting on some old YouTube videos and and then cuddling and going to sleep.


	14. The Fight

"Hey... Rose..." David nudges her shoulder, trying to wake her gently.

"Rose..." He whispers again, not wanting to wake Tobi who's arm she was cuddled up to.

"Rose!" He says a bit louder and she finally cracks her eyes, shooting him a dirty look.

He nods his head in the direction of the patio and holds up a couple energy drinks hoping that would grab her attention, "I need to talk to you really quick."

"Fuck you dude," She mumbles quietly but gets up, grabbing one of the energy drinks from his hands as she walks to the patio.

"It won't be long I promise," David makes sure the door is closed behind them so they don't wake anyone else up.

"What fucking time is it? Tobi leaves tomorrow dude now I'm gonna be tired for our final day together," Rose sighs.

"I think I'm gonna go with her," David bursts out.

"What?" Rose raises one eye brow.

"I'll go back to New Zealand with her, it's not like it'll be the first time I've been there. I have a house out there, you know. I like her and I think she'll be fun to-" Rose cuts him off.

"Fun to what?" Her voice is as cold as it was when she was trying to scare lady that had been eavesdropping and the asshole at the mall.

"Huh?"

"Fun to what, David? To fuck around with for a month or two until you're bored of her? Fun to get her hopes up thinking you're actually falling for her only for you to come out and be fucking around with a few other people at the same time? Tell me David, what exactly are your fucking plans with her?" Rose crosses her arms, her cold look and voice cutting into him with every word.

David frowns, trying to hide how affected he was by her coldness, "Is this still about us? I thought you were over that." 

"Does everything have to be about you, David? I'm over us. And I have been for a very long time. But in this past week I've come to be close to Tobi and I care about her, and with how bad you fucked me over, that's not something Tobi needs to go through."

"Well I don't see the big issue here, maybe Tobi will be the one to pull me from this life style you seem to always criticize." He says in a patronizing voice.

"Oh really? Tobi will be the one? How many people are you talking to currently,"

"I couldn't count it on one hand..."

"And how many people have you talked to like that in the past year?"

"More than the amount of days in the year,"

"And you think, by some miracle, Tobi will be the one to pull you out of this shit? you think it's okay to USE her like that?" Rose's voice starts getting louder but everyone was passed out so it didn't stop her.

Davids patronizing voice returns, "I know what this is, you do like Tobi don't you?" 

"Yeah, I fucking do. I care about her and I won't just let you go and hurt her and waste her time like that!" Her voice almost cracks but she holds it back.

"So you don't really care that I'm using her, you just care that I'm taking her from you?" David asks but it's more of a statement.

"I refuse to let her be hurt by something I can prevent," Rose stands her ground but jumps a bit when the door opens, letting Eric onto the patio.

"Oh, what's going on out here?" Eric closes the door behind him.

"We were just having a small disagreement," David shoots Rose a glare, "but were done now."

"Who said we were done?" Rose's voice comes out colder than it'd ever been before and it sends shivers down Eric's spine as well as David's.

"I just did, is this really a conversation you want to have in front of your brother?" David raises his eyebrows.

"I have nothing to hide. do you?" She tilts her head and David clenches his fists.

"I'm leaving on a flight tomorrow and you can't stop me," He turns to open the door and go inside.

"Tobi deserves better," Rose's voice makes him freeze and turn around with a smirk.

His voice is cocky, "And you think you're better?" 

"What did you just say?" Eric asks, getting the gist of the conversation.

"I'm just saying, if Tobi deserves the better out of both of us wouldn't she pick the one that has everything going right and not wrong?" David's smirk grew when he realizes he's gotten Rose to freeze. She never freezes.

"If Tobi were to get the better of us she'd be getting m-" He's cut off by Eric punching him in the gut.

"Get out of my apartment, now." Eric's voice matches Rose's cold one from only a few seconds ago. David recovers and goes to punch Eric back but Rose pushes his fist to the side so he misses.

"You heard him, now get out before you make me start swinging." She frowns as David stands and scoffs at them before slamming both doors behind him, definitely waking a few of the others.

"Yo what the fuck was his problem?" John looks over at the patio where Rose and Eric were but noticed Rose had tears running down her face. "Oh I'll fucking kill him," He stands to follow.

"Don't worry about it," Rose says as she comes into the living room and starts grabbing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Eric asks.

"I have to go pack his shit at my place before he gets there and trashes it," She sighs.

"Why are you crying?" Tobi's tired voice makes her jump a bit. It doesn't help that it was accompanied by her hand wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Just didn't sleep well," She brushes her off and she frowns, "I'll be back in an hour or two guys, sorry we woke you so early." She makes her way out the front door and everyone turns to Eric.

"Oh as if you'll catch me telling what just happened, I value living." Eric shakes his head and closes the patio door so he can smoke in peace.


	15. The Last Day

"I'm not hungry yet," John mumbles as they wander towards a McDonald's.

"Yeah, well we're all hungover and greasy food is great for that shit." Eric explains.

"Plus, Rose said she'll meet us here and it's a good time for a break anyway," Tobi shrugs.

"It sucks that Matt and Jaren left already, love those guys." Ezra opens the door, holding it open for the crew to enter.

"They both had something, I'm just surprised Jaren felt well enough to travel with how fucked he got last night," John frowns.

"Literally?" Eric hints with a smile and John chuckles.

"No not literally," He nudges Eric's shoulder.

"Did Rose say what she wanted?" Tobi asks as they walk up to the counter.

"Nah, she did leave her card so she could still pay for the food though." Eric holds up his sisters card.

"Looks like we're in luck, this place is basically empty." Ezra looks around the small building that housed the McDonald's, noticing a couple other people there besides themselves.

"Alright alright, let's order." Tobi nods to the counter where a worker was sporting an almost star struck look, obviously recognizing some of the crew.

Everyone takes turns ordering, Eric going last since he had texted Rose to get her order as well. Eric hadn't planned on it but he did end up paying with Rose's card since he had actually forgotten his and he didn't want to let anyone else pay for it.

When they finished ordering the worker asked if he could get pictures with some of the guys but made sure Eric knew he understood that he didn't want his face to be known. Eric thanks him for understanding and the worker comes around the counter, taking a picture with Ezra, John, and Tobi.

As he was taking his picture with Tobi, Rose wanders in and looks at the group with a smile.

"Did you guys order?" She asks and they all nod.

"We were just looking for a seat." Eric mentions and she nods as they all wander over towards a table that will fit them all while Tobi finishes up taking pictures with the fan.

The guys noticed her knuckles were red and had a few cuts on them but no one wanted to ask. That is, until Tobi came back to the table and joined them.

"Woah what happened to your hands?" Tobi asks as she sits down in the seat next to her which the group had left open on purpose.

"Well he made me start swinging," She rubs the back of her neck and chuckled lightly. Tobi got the hint that it was about David so she didn't push it further.

"So what all did you guys get done?" Rose changes the subject.

"Not much, we didn't want to do too much without you since we don't have much to do anyway. We are trying to leave the grocery store for last because the snacks are for tonight and for Tobi for the trip." Ezra explains.

The group continues to talk about various problems they had been having either with twitch or YouTube while they wait for their food, which wasn't long. The worker brings all their food to them instead of calling them up, they assume it was because he was a fan.

"Thank you," Rose smiles at him and he looks from her to the rest of the group.

"Are you one of their girlfriends? I don't recognize you," He frowns.

"Uh-" Rose looks at Eric but he shakes his head, not wanting word to get out that he really had a sister.

"Yeah, she's my date for today. But keep it on the down low, okay?" Tobi smiles at the worker and the worker nods quickly before waving at all the guys and disappearing back into his work space.

"I should've just said you were my sister, I feel like that's more believable than Tobi inviting a girl on a date with the rest of us." Eric laughs and John agrees.

"Definitely, you know he's about to start tweeting that shit out." Ezra adds.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it worse," Tobi frowns but Rose can't even say anything, her face is beet red.

"I'm sure it will be fine. He seemed pretty chill about the fact that he couldn't take a picture with Eric so he probably won't say anything." John points out and everyone nods.

"Well... let's eat!" Ezra cheers and grabs his food, immediately enjoying the greasy food.

"I wasn't hungry at first but it actually smells pretty good," John admits as he eats his fries.

Tobi was watching Rose, who's cheeks were still red. Eric kicks her under the table and she jumps a bit, shooting her a small look as he nods towards Tobi.

"Did you want me to hand you your food?" Rose asks Tobi, reaching for her food and sliding it to her but her eyes stayed on Rose for a couple seconds longer before she thanked her and turned back to her food.

The rest of the day the group fucked around, spending a lot of time doing miniature golf, which John was much better at in real life than over their game that they played online. Rose didn't bother trying to do good with it but instead pulled out a home made graffiti marker and tagged little hidden sections, which made the group laugh.

The night finishes off with them getting asked to leave Walmart because they were making too much noise and commotion but not before Tobi could buy snacks for her long plane ride back to New Zealand.


	16. The Plane Ride

Tobi had asked Rose if she could go painting with her one more time before she went home so Rose popped by Eric's place and picked her up around 3 am. It was a little later than she preferred but she wanted to make sure she got some rest in in case they had to run.

She had worn her new shoes that Rose got her, being that they were all black with minimal hints of blue in them, it worked out. But she didn't have any black shirts so she had to borrow a hoodie from Eric who made her promise to look out for his sister since David wouldn't be there to be their eyes.

When Rose got her she explained that because it was a little dark they might have to be extra careful for anyone sneaking up on them but it wouldn't be too big of an issue since she had been to the place before and knew it was pretty abandoned.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tobi questions as they drove down a street lined with trees.

"An old factory that was abandoned many years ago. Company never claimed bankruptcy, kind of just closed this factory down and moved all the major shit to their other factory in Detroit," Rose explains and Tobi nods, looking out the window.

When they arrived they fucked around in the front lobby for a while just kicking a soccer ball back and forth that was there. Eventually they got bored and Rose lead them to a room that she knew wasn't full of graffiti.

"Want to work on a piece together? Your piece that you did the other day was amazing, you have good hand style for someone who claims she's never done this before." Rose nudges her shoulder and she blushes lightly.

"I wouldn't mind working together but, it's fuckin dark in here. How can you see?" She looks towards the window which revealed a moon that didn't shine a lot of light on them.

"Don't worry, I came prepared." Rose smirks and pulls out a couple kick stands, setting up flashlights she had brought in different angles so the whole wall was lit up.

"Interesting," Tobi admits and Rose nods before setting down her duffel bag and pulling out black for the lining. She tosses her a can and a couple different caps so she could pick whichever she preferred and they got to work.

After a couple hours of work they both stepped back and admired the piece they had created together.

"Let's take a picture in front of it?" Tobi asks and Rose nods. She sets up her phone on a timer and poses with her in front of it. After that they both take a step back and take pictures of it from different angles, Rose so she could post it on her art account and Tobi so she could save the memory.

"We should be getting back. Your plane leaves in a couple hours and you still need to pack and get to the airport," Rose points out and Tobi nods, almost sadly.

When they arrived to the air port Eric gave Tobi a hug.

"It won't be that long until I see you again, pal." He smiles and Tobi nods, remembering that they had PAX coming up.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, it was definitely much cheaper than getting a hotel." Tobi admits and Eric laughs.

"You're welcome to stay anytime, I'm gonna run back to the car so it looks like I'm waiting for someone before they yell at me to move," Eric nods towards his car and makes his way back to it. They had been parked in front of pick up at the airport because it was one of the only short lines so they chose that over possibly making Tobi late for his plane.

"Thank you for letting e experience all that stuff," Tobi turns to Rose and she smiles.

"I love when people are interested in my art, especially when they go into it with an open mind. I loved having you along and next time we're in town together we should do it again," Rose puts her arms up and Tobi gives her a big hug.

"We never talked about that time," Tobi pulls back a bit but doesn't let Rose out of her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"When we kissed," She says in a soft voice, a blush spreading on her cheeks as well as Rose's.

"We were just doing it so the police wouldn't catch us, I would never forgive myself if I let you get caught by the cops while you were watching me paint." She frowns but the blush deepens as she thinks about it.

Tobi smirks, her blush actually lightening up a bit with her smile, "I liked it."

"Wh-" Rose chokes.

"And thank you for beating up David for me," Her eyes show how thankful she is.

"Who told you?" She frowns.

"You have a very caring brother," Tobi looks back at Eric who was shooting her daggers for still having Rose in her arms.

"I'll kill him," Rose goes to turn but Tobi pulls her back into the hug.

"Will you go to PAX with him?" She asks.

"Uh... I didn't plan on it but I don't see why not?" She thinks out loud.

"Good, I can't wait to see you again, Rose." Tobi places a small kiss on her cheek before finally letting her go and walking into the airport.

"Really?! After all the shit and you still don't kiss her on the lips!" Eric calls from his car but Tobi laughs and waves goodbye.

Rose turns with a small smile brushing her extremely red face and makes her way back to Eric's car, getting in.

"Thanks for spilling my secrets I guess," She laughs and Eric just ruffles her hair before driving off.


	17. The New Friend

Rose had been going solo for these past few months because she was far too tired of dealing with other artists to replace David. Most of the time when she went out she would run into other artists and they would agree to be each others eyes while they were nearby each other but she had moved her schedule around so she could be out when the least amount of cops were.

It usually worked out in her favor but it also lead to some of the biggest chases she had ever had.

She missed David but she also didn't. She had been friends with him since she graduated high school and he wanted to throw that away just so he could pursue Tobi. Tobi, who had made it clear that she didn't like David like that. She had admitted that she might have at the beginning but realized David lead a very fast paced life style and it didn't match with hers.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice calls out, snapping Rose out of her daze.

She looks up towards the voice and locks eyes with a girl who was wearing a face mask and her hood up. She kind of reminded her of Jay. Her eyes quickly jump to her makeshift rope that was tied around her waist and the bridge up above, making sure the girl hadn't touched it.

"Where's your buddy? Don't you know it's dangerous to do something like this alone?" The girl asks again.

"Yeah I'm fine and no buddy I'm solo." Rose calls up, reaching into her smaller bag to grab a different cap so she could add detail.

"Only two kind of people do heaven pieces alone, idiot new comers and experienced old comers. Which one are you?" The girl hops up on the ledge and sits down, dangling her feet over it.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Rose asks but she felt like the girl knew what she was talking about so she didn't mind it. She just had to be careful who she trusted.

"I'm just trying to figure out your story, I'm solo too. But I guess it isn't that bad for me since I'm not daring enough to do heaven pieces. I recently got kicked out of my crew but even when I was with them I preferred working alone. Something about being alone while you create art just makes it so much easier to speak your mind through the can," The girl starts venting basically but Rose doesn't mind it. She can tell the girl definitely knows what she's talking about.

"I bet you're wondering why I got kicked out of the crew, or maybe you aren't but I'm gonna tell you anyway. I originally joined the crew because it was run really well and we would all pitch in money to buy a bunch of paint and then split the paint between us. And we would help out the people that couldn't afford it sometimes and it even helped me when I was short on my luck. But recently the leaders of the crew haven't been donating money to the funds and they've been taking a lot of paint. Then they started making it mandatory to pay a certain amount each month. I only work part time, doing this is how I get my creative freedom. But I don't really have a lot of spending money." The girl sighs.

"Anyway, one of the leaders tried to ask me on a date. I don't like him like that I mean, I have enough to worry about in my life than worry about some guy that can't even properly run a crew. Basically he raised the prices that I had to pay monthly so I just stopped paying and stopped showing up for group meetings and planning and stuff." The girl was looking up at the sky now, probably remembering happier times.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to vent to you, random stranger slash graffiti artist that could be a new idiot or a brilliant talented person. I guess I just don't talk about it much. Or well, I just haven't had the chance to."

"My name is Rose Bones, my street name at least." Rose slowly pulls herself up with the rope, being careful not to step on the fresh paint.

"Nice to meet you, so it was the latter." The girl smiles.

"What do you mean?" Rose pulls herself up onto the ledge and sits next to the girl.

"You're an experienced old comer. I've seen a lot of your work around town, I'm Sin. My street name at least." She smiles and holds her hand out and Rose gladly shakes it.

"My real name is Rose so I guess I'm not too far from what I'm known for." She introduces herself.

"And my name is Michelle, not even close to Sin." She chuckles and Rose nods.

"How did you get your name?" Rose asks.

"Well like I mentioned, I do street art for creative freedom, I usually do sort of political pieces. Or pieces calling big companies out." Sin explains.

"Oh? What's your day job?" Rose looks over at her.

"I'm a journalist, which you'd think would come with a lot of creative freedom but not when the corporations pay big money for their names to be spared from the headlines. So I usually end up with a lot of juicy information that I can't even write about. In the end, I just paint a small piece about it." Sin smiles and Rose nods.

"I think we'll get along pretty well, wanna go get something to eat? There's an IHOP that isn't a far walk from here." Rose offers and Sin nods eagerly.

"That would mean so much to me," She smiles.

"Let me pack my stuff and we can head out," Rose gets off the edge and starts putting all her cans into her duffel bag. Once she finished picking everything up, including her little makeshift rope, they started walking toward IHOP, ready to start a new friendship.


	18. The Collaborating

"I can do the tag and you can do the painting, I know you don't have an official throw up art style but you can pick one and I can do it. Or try to at least." Rose hands her drawing pad over to Michelle.

"You can do almost anything, why don't you do political pieces?" Michelle flips through the pages carefully.

"I could. I've never thought about it before really, more or less just wanted my big pieces out there." Rose shrugs.

"I saw one of your pieces in Chicago, the big skull that's surrounded by roses and a lot of thorns," Michelle looks up from the drawing book.

"The one that's bleeding?" Rose asks and Michelle nods. "That was one of my favorite pieces, it took me so long. I had to go back the next night to finish up the blood dripping and what not."

"Are all of your art pieces that you do roses and bones? Besides your detailed tags and what not."

"Yeah, I feel like it's my brand. I always have plans to try different things but I never really get around to it. But for this piece I'll leave the art work to you," Rose smiles.

"What you're doing is art too! We might need someone else to be our eyes, since it's gonna be a longer piece." Michelle frowns.

"I could get one of my friends, Ezra would be down anytime to do it but I don't know if he has any free time." Rose pulls out her phone and texts him.

"Get your brother to do it," Michelle goes back to looking through the art pad.

"Eric's been spending all his free time with his girlfriend I don't wanna take that from him," Rose chuckles.

Rose spends a bit texting Ezra, him saying he had a friend in town visiting but that he wouldn't mind spending some time being their eyes.

Rose and Michelle spend a little longer planning out their piece and then spend some extra time picking out color schemes that go together but also don't so it would catch peoples eyes.

It was nearing midnight when they left Rose's place with all their supplies and headed towards Ezra's. When they got there Rose went to knock on the door, letting Michelle wait in the car.

"Hello?" A tall man answers the door and Rose immediately recognizes him as Cam.

"Hi, sorry I'm here to steal Ezra from you for a bit." Rose looks behind him a bit but can't see Ezra anywhere.

"Uh... he kind of passed out like an hour ago." Cam frowns. "He did mention having plans though if you want me to try and wake him," he offers.

"No don't worry about it I guess, he's impossible to wake up when he takes his weed naps. Guess we'll have to reschedule our plans," Rose looks back at Michelle who was staring straight at Cam.

"What exactly were the plans? If you don't mind me asking." Cam looks out at the car and offers Michelle a small wave which she returns.

"Well my friend and I are graffiti artists and we have this huge piece planned but we needed a set of eyes to watch our backs and stuff. Ezra has done it for me in the past so... Yeah." Rose runs her fingers through her hair.

"I can do that," Cam offers with a smile.

"I wouldn't ask you to, it's dangerous and it's a long piece so we'll be out all night." Rose frowns but Cam shrugs.

"Not like I have plans, I wouldn't mind really. I guess I would just need to change into black huh?" He asks and Rose nods.

Rose turns back to Michelle and gives her a thumbs up and Michelle laughs.

"I don't actually own a black shirt but I have this jacket," Cam holds up a dark grey jacket.

"Well that will have to work because I definitely don't have a sweatshirt that will fit you," Rose laughs and Cam joins in as they walk to her car.

"I'm Cam by the way," Cam introduces himself as he gets in the back seat.

"I'm RoseBones and this is Sin," Rose introduces them with their street names as she starts the car.

"Her real name is Rose, and I'm Michelle." Michelle introduces them again and Cam nods.

"Wait... Rose? Isn't that-"

"Yes, I'm Eric's sister." Rose nods.

"Holy shit, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Cam raises his eye brows, thinking about everything he's heard not only from the crew but from his closest friend, Tobi.

"Mostly good stuff I hope," Rose jokes as she starts turning down empty streets.

"Definitely all good stuff, I think the only complaint I've heard is that you have more subs than all of us combined," Cam jokes. "How many do you have? No one had your link."

"I think I just hit seven million subscribers," Rose nods and Cam's eye brows raised further than before.

"What about you?" Cam looks towards Michelle who seems surprised that the conversation switched over to her.

"Oh I don't have a channel or anything... I'm more of a new comer." She shrugs.

"Newcomer my ass, she's got a lot of talent just not a lot of time to work with it." Rose points out and Michelle feels a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"I'm excited to see your guys work then," Cam smiles at Michelle and she smiles back, all the nervousness of collaborating with Rose dissipating.


	19. The Piece

Rose and Michelle had been working on the piece for almost four hours now but they were nearing their finishing touches.

Cam had been walking the block back and forth, playing on his phone to make it look less suspicious but no one was out to think he was suspicious.

"I just have to finish up this lining if you want to go grab Cam," Rose nods to Michelle who had been leaning against the wall, watching Rose work in amazement.

"Yeah, alright." Michelle smiles and walks through the small alleyway to the edge of the street then turns down the street walking towards Cam.

"Oh hey," Cam looks up from his phone.

"We're about done, if you wanted to come back with us." Michelle smiles.

Michelle can kind of hear a car rounding the corner but can't react before Cam pushes her against the wall and covers most of her body with his, one hand against the wall by her head and the other against her hip. Her eyes locked with his and he leans down towards her a bit but the car seemed to stop behind them a bit making them freeze but the car quickly drives off and Cam jumps away, his blush being hidden by how dark it was out.

"Sorry, it was a cop car and I panicked because you had paint all over your front," Cam's eyes travel her body a bit before snapping back up to hers.

"No that's... it's fine. Thank you," Michelle manages out.

"Yeah uh..." Cam's eyes lock on her lips, wishing he had gone in for a kiss when he had a chance to brush it off as a blind panic.

"Did you want to come see our finished piece?" Michelle asks, not remembering if she had asked him that already or not. Cam nods quickly and follows her back into the alleyway where Rose was packing up the paint cans.

Cam looks over the piece, amazed that it had been made by the two girls that stood before him. The center piece was what looked like a large demonic being in a suit with his hands outstretched and coming forth from his fingers were strings that looked like they were puppeteering some smaller humans that were all dressed like reporters. They all had small angel halos and wings representing that they were good but were being controlled by something evil. The smile on the demonic creature sent chills down Cam's spine so he turned to look at the two words on the side that he assumed Rose had done. There was big lettering writing out the name Bones and there was a detailed rose before it and on the other side was similar lettering but the word was Sin.

"What do you think?" Michelle asks, nervous about his answer.

"He's thinking a lot, he's been quiet for a good minute or two." Rose chuckles.

"This is really amazing," Cam manages to say. "Who is that?" He points to the demonic being.

"My boss, he's controlling of all of us writers, we just want to be get the word out but because he only wants certain things written he's holding back our creative freedom." Michelle explains her piece.

"That's.. really amazing. I'm sorry you have a boss like that, you're a writer?" Cam asks.

"Yeah, a journalist." Michelle nods.

"That's hard work, congrats on being able to do it." Cam smiles at her.

"You guys wanna go grab something to eat?" Rose asks, hating to interrupt them but she was always hungry after finishing a piece.

They all agree to go to a small diner nearby but Rose dips last minute, letting Cam and Michelle enjoy some time together because she noticed that something was sparking and who was she to get in their way.


	20. The Hangout

"Does anyone want anything else to eat?" Ezra asks as he stands at the top of the stairs. They were all hanging out in the basement because that was where they could be loudest and Ezra's landlord was a cunt.

"No, you've fed us well mate." Cam calls up to him and Ezra shrugs before closing the door and joining them downstairs. "Oh you're coming to PAX this year right?" Cam looks up from his phone at Ezra.

"I mean I went last year but no one knew what my face looked like," Ezra points out.

"I forgot about that," Rose laughs. She had only met Ezra before she knew about his channel too much so she always associated his face with his videos. She wasn't even aware that he was trying to hide it.

"What's PAX?" Michelle asks, not turning from the television.

"You mean you've never had to write a piece on it?" Rose raises her eyebrows. In the short time that she's known Michelle she learned that she didn't enjoy playing games but she did enjoy reading and writing about them whenever her boss let her. "It's one of the biggest gaming conventions. Usually around seventy thousand people."

"Oh maybe I have heard of it," Michelle nods, she was a bit second hand high from Ezra and Rose. Cam had also decided not to smoke that night though he had decided that after he noticed Michelle decided not to.

"Yeah I am going to PAX with you guys, it's coming up isn't it?" Ezra leans back on the couch, propping his legs up on Rose.

"The one in Melbourne is. About a month away, are you coming?" Cam looks at Rose.

"I promised Tobi I would," Rose smiles softly, remembering how much she missed her.

"That's so gay," Ezra laughs.

"Shut up! Yeah I'm going because of Eric too. He said he'd enjoy my company and being that he's so secretive about it coming out that he actually has a sister I'm excited to be able to go with him." Rose explains as she nudged Ezra's shoulder.

"So much sibling love," Cam dotes but then turns back to Michelle. "Why don't you come?"

"Huh?" Michelle chokes a bit.

"It might seem kind of forward of me but for the few days I've known you I kind of get the idea that you're a pretty laid back kind of girl and I think you would have a great time with our whole group of friends." Cam smiles.

"I don't know if I could get off of work," Michelle rubs the back of her neck.

"Then don't. Tell them you'll be writing some kind of stuff about the event," Cam offers and Michelle thinks for a bit.

"I guess you're right. If they gave me comic con then I'm sure I can grab PAX." Michelle smiles.

"Yay!" Cam and Rose cheer at the same time.

"Wait why are you cheering?" Rose looks at Cam.

"Why are YOU cheering?" Cam looks at Rose.

"I'm excited because my new best friend just agreed to fly across the world to fuck around with us at PAX, now why were you cheering?" Rose smirks and Cam's face gets a bit red.

"Same reason," He shrugs and turns the television up, hoping that would distract everyone from his blush.

They all waste time watching television for a few hours. Michelle not caring that she had an assignment due the next day at noon, Rose not caring that David was non stop texting her, Ezra not caring about anything because he was high, and Cam not caring that Rose had probably figured out that he liked Michelle.

At one point Michelle steps out and calls her boss to ask about going to PAX and comes back in laughing her ass off.

"What?" Rose sits up a bit, looking over towards Michelle.

"He told me I could have the event, but you'll never guess who I have to get an interview with." Michelle crosses her arms with a smirk.

"Uh... Jacksepticeye?" Ezra guesses.

"No."

"Markiplier?" Cam questions.

"Nope."

"Those Achievement Hunter guys?" Rose raises her eye brows.

"Not even, he said I could go but that I had to spend my free time trying my best to get an interview with the one and only GoodGuyFitz," Michelle looks over at Cam and his face lights up.

"With me?" His voice is laced with excitement.

"You bet, So Mr. Fitz, may I get an interview with you?" Michelle smiles and Cam nods excitedly.


	21. The Baggage

"I'm so tired," Michelle throws one of her arms over Rose who snakes one of her arms around Michelle's waist so they could support each other as they walked through the airport.

"I told you to sleep on the plane," Eric points out.

"And I told you I couldn't," Michelle mumbles.

"Then stop complaining," Eric laughs.

"Roseeeee, Eric is bullying me." Michelle whines.

"Eric, didn't I tell you to play nice?" Rose looks over at him with a joking look and Michelle sticks her tongue out at him.

"Aw come on," Eric groans as he wanders up to baggage claim and grabs his bag.

"Oh there's mine!" Michelle runs over to her neon blue bag, pulling it off the carrier.

They stood for a few minutes waiting for Rose's baggage but the carrier belt quickly emptied and there was still no sight of her two black duffel bags. She preferred duffel bags over actual luggage because they were easier to carry.

"Do you think they lost them?" Michelle asks.

"How? I turned my bag in between Eric and you," Rose sighs.

"What did you have in it? They might have taken it if there was spray cans in there." Eric points out.

"No I didn't bring any of those. I had a few drawing pads and a few of my graffiti pens though. Homemade ones too, I'm gonna be so pissed if something happens to them." Rose turns and walks towards the baggage claim desk.

Eric and Michelle exchange a short worried glance before rushing off after her. They were both aware of the power she had over people when something went wrong.

"Hi, I had a couple duffel bags that didn't show up on the belt. I know duffel bags seem a bit suspicious but they're so much easier to carry." Rose smiles, using her kind voice on the lady at the desk.

"Are you Rose Matthews?" The lady doesn't look up from her computer, already bored with the conversation.

"Yes, has there been a problem with my bags?" Rose raises one eyebrow, not wanting to get short with the lady.

"It had to be searched because they looked suspicious and they found some stuff in there that you can't have so the bags are with the police. I can give you the address where you have to go pick them up," The lady starts typing on her computer.

"What was in there that I can't have?" Rose looks at the lady.

"The police said anything graffiti related will not be tolerated. I believe you had graffiti markers in your bag so they were sent to the police." The lady answers.

"I know graffiti is illegal in Australia but you have the number one site here for graffiti artists right here in Melbourne where it's encouraged to be a street artist, how can you take all my shit away just for a few markers that weren't going to be used illegally?" Rose asks, getting tired of her attitude.

"Excuse me?" The lady looks up and raises her eyebrows a bit when she notices Rose's cold glare.

"Hosier Lane. How can you live here and not know about the most popular graffiti destination in the whole world? Those markers had no intention of being used illegally." Rose's voice shows no emotion but Eric can tell she's upset.

"Listen, the police said for anything that we think is related to illegal activity should be sent to them. It's not my fault you didn't read up on the laws before you traveled here." She rolls her eyes and starts writing down the address of the police station.

Rose reaches over the desk and grabs two pamphlets and slams them down on the desk in front of the lady. "Look at the cover of these, this is Hosier Lane. The most sought out destination for graffiti artists, where it is completely LEGAL for them to create their art."

"I am aware of this destination ma'am. I do live here after all."

"Then tell me how you just assumed a few graffiti pens were intended for illegal activity when I arrived in Melbourne, the home of Hosier Lane."

"Just go to this address and get your bags back from the cops, it's not in my job description to put up with angry clients like you." The lady rolls her eyes and slams the piece of paper down with the address written on it.

"Thanks, you've been SO helpful. May I ask your name?" Rose takes the paper, putting it in her pocket.

"Luis."

"Alright Luis, I'll need the name and number of your manager." Rose holds her hand out, the look she was giving Luis made her quickly write the information down and hand it to Rose nicely.

"Have a good evening." Rose turns and the look she has on her face means business. "And by the way, dealing with customers literally is your job description. Maybe if you didn't want to deal with clients you should've stayed in school and graduated so you could get a higher up job." She adds before pushing Eric and Michelle towards the exit and waving goodbye to the lady.

"That was a little harsh, I dig it." Eric laughs and Michelle nods.

"Who's our ride? Do I need to call an uber?" Michelle asks as they exit the airport.

"Hello, I am uber!" Cam calls out with a smile while leaning on his car.

"Cam!" Michelle cheers and runs up to him giving him a hug.

"Oh she's never that excited to see me," Eric laughs and someone taps Rose's shoulder. She turns and is immediately greeted with Tobi pulling her into a hug. Rose immediately wraps her arms around her tightly.

"I missed you," Tobi whispers and she smiles into her shoulder.

"I missed you a lot too," Rose pulls away a bit and looks up at her. "Man just like that my bad mood is fixed."

"Bad mood?" Tobi frowns.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm glad I convinced everyone to come in early, let's go home and sleep." She smiles and Tobi nods.

They all get into the car, Michelle sitting in the front seat so she could sit with Cam since he was driving while Eric, Rose, and Tobi sat in the back.

Manager Ryan had gotten them a nice house rented for the week so they could all stay together and not worry about too many noise complaints like they usually get if they stay in a hotel.


	22. The Hangout But In Australia

Rose stands in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was as red as a tomato so she ran some water over her face. It didn't help. They had gotten in late the previous night so they couldn't run by the police station and get her baggage yet. Tobi, being the sweetheart she is, was letting her borrow one of her shirts.

It fit a little large on her but that was usually how she wore her clothes so she didn't mind it. Michelle had insisted on her borrowing her leggings though and the rest of the guys agreed since she couldn't really fit in any of their clothes. Especially not Cam's. She would have borrowed one of Michelle's shirts as well but her shoulders were much broader and Michelle tended to wear tighter fitting clothes so they wouldn't fit that well.

"Knock knock," Eric's voice comes from the entrance of the bathroom. Rose had left the door open because she was only coming in to wash her face but she regretted it when she saw the evil smirk on her brothers face.

"What?" She looks at him, her blush finally starting to calm down.

"You know if you like her so much just ask her out," Eric shrugs as he makes his way into the bathroom.

"No way," Rose sighs and starts walking towards the door but Eric grabs her hand.

"This isn't about what David said, right?" He frowns.

"No Eric I promise," She gives him a small smile but he doesn't believe her.

"I know you better than that, asshole. Believe me when I say David is nothing when he stands next to you and him, comparing himself to you, is like me comparing my gaming skills to Jay's." Eric explains and Rose smiles a genuine smile.

"Though I think you're a little biased because I'm your sister, thank you." She gives him a small hug.

"Now get out of here I have to pee," He shoves her out and she laughs before making her way to the living room.

Ezra whistles when she walks in and she hits his shoulder.

"Looking comfy," Cam smiles and ruffles her hair as he walks past her to sit on the couch.

"I am comfy, Tobi actually does her laundry so it doesn't smell!" She yells the last part and they all laugh when a muffled 'Fuck You!' comes from Eric. "No seriously, thank you for letting me borrow this Tobi. When I go get my luggage back I'll return it," Rose smiles at her and she nods with a small blush on her ears.

"When did you want to head over there, by the way?" Cam asks.

"Well it's only like 9 so maybe I'll run over around 12 ish. Catch the cops after their lunch break when they're nicest." She shrugs.

"You keep making it sound like you're going alone," Ezra points out.

"Well, yeah? Why would I make you guys come just to hear me talk to some cops about legalities that I definitely read up on before traveling here?" Rose chuckles.

"I told them how you roasted that lady at the desk," Michelle points out.

"Yeah, we don't want you going off on the cops too. Not that you will but just in case." Tobi smiles at her and she sighs.

"If you're so inclined to waste your time coming with me down to the police station then I can't stop you," She gives in without much of a fight. She had dealt with the cops in Australia before, specifically some in Melbourne over something small last time she was here so she knew she could talk her way out of this one as well.

"Where are we going?" Eric asks as he comes out from the bathroom.

"To the police station!" Ezra cheers.

"Again?" Eric jokes, looking at Rose who shoots him with her icy glare. "I'm joking! I swear!" He laughs and everyone joins in, including Rose.

"Why don't we just go out for lunch and then go to the station, instead of ordering in since that's what we'll be doing for most of PAX." Tobi offers and everyone agrees.

Tobi and Cam immediately start talking about different places they could bring the large group of people since they knew they would get a bit rowdy. They finally decided on a small diner that they ate at when they came to visit Mason since that place was pretty chill and quiet.

After they ate lunch they made their way to the police station where Cam went in with Rose so they didn't have a huge group of people. They returned about five minutes later, Rose with a smile because she had all her graffiti markers, and Cam with a frown because now he knew she'd been caught before but talked her way out of it.

Turns out, Rose could get caught by the cops for doing graffiti even if it was illegal and always manage to talk her way out of it.

That night they went back to the airport in a small van and picked up Matt, John, and Jaren. Mason and Jay also arrived at the house they had rented. The crew was slowly assembling and Rose and Michelle were glad they got to there to watch everything unfold.


	23. The Convention

The first day of PAX hadn't been that busy for the group. Any official meetups they had were all planned for tomorrow because they all wanted a day to just relax and explore everything.

Eric had his helmet on most of the day but he took a selfie with Rose and posted it on twitter, making his official public statement that he loved his sister.

Michelle did manage to get about an hour of free time with Cam where she had an official recorded interview with him but a bunch of people were watching and it was a bit awkward being that they had to act like they didn't know each other.

After Eric's picture of him and Rose started circulating, a lot of people came up to her asking for a picture with her and Eric together.

The first day ended without any issues but their real plans started when they got home.

"Alright who's taking the first hit?" Mason calls out as they all make their way to the living room.

"Me, definitely." Eric replies.

Everyone took turns smoking and eating the edibles that Rose had helped bake that morning. Being that the smell took over the house, no one had wanted to actually leave for the convention that morning but she forced everyone out the front door with a promise that she would make more if they all waited until that night.

At one point Cam and Michelle slipped out the back door so they could sit on the patio and chat alone.

"Thanks for letting me interview you," Michelle smiles at him and he nods.

"It's exciting when people want to interview me. It reminds me that I actually have a large influence on some people," Cam smiles. "What is the piece on anyway?"

"You saying the n word during a counter strike match," She replies seriously and Cam's mouth makes an O shape.

"Maybe I should have said no to the interview then,"

"I'm kidding, it's about positive gaming YouTubers who climbed the ranks. There are a few other people I need to interview but I'll get to them on Sunday when everything dies down a bit." She laughs and he joins in.

"So when did you start doing graffiti?" He asks.

"Only about a year ago. I was always into it because I thought it was really cool but before I graduated college I was way too focused on my school to spend any free time to myself. Then after I got the job I was too busy spending every waking minute trying to write the best of the best stories and gather every single bit of intel I could. Have you ever been in a really nice dream, everything is gentle and soft and calm, and then someone woke you up with a ice cold bucket of water?" She looks up at the sky.

"I can't say I've been in the exact situation no but I've been in something similar." He nods, watching her.

"When I got my first paper back from my boss with everything I had done wrong it was kind of like that. I'd been assigned my first huge piece and it was to go into this small company and find out the dirty secrets. Or so I thought it was. I spent almost a month doing my research for it only for my boss to give me back the paper along with a rubric that not only included a section of topics I couldn't talk about but a list of words that I couldn't use." She sighs.

"My mother worked in a factory for this company, they didn't practice the right safety precautions and because of it, she died. I spent most of my younger years trying to get newspapers all around town to accept a short paper I had written about everything the company did wrong and the second it did finally get published, so much justice was served. I guess everyone wants to pity a young girl who lost her mother. I wish they wouldn't turn a blind eye to all the bad that can be fixed."

"So why don't you quit? Become a freelance journalist? I've heard some things about that," Cam tilts his head a bit and she shakes hers.

"There are maybe ten people in the journalism world that can make good money off of being a freelance journalist. I can make really good money writing some bullshit fake stories about these companies and still turn around and spread the bad word through my art. I'm not one to back down anyway. If the company won't let me spread the word through them then I'll do it myself."

"I'm really glad you came," Cam smiles at her and she turns to look at him, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad I came too," She smiles.

"How long are you staying after PAX?"

"A few days. I think we're leaving to fly back on Wednesday."

"Would you like to go on a date? When PAX is over I mean. I know you're busy-" Cam looks down at his hands and starts to ramble but Michelle cuts him off.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Cam." She smiles and leans over, resting her head on his arm since his shoulder was too high up for her to reach.

"Good! Great! Then it's a date!" Cam smiles wide and laughs gently. He lays back on the patio, his legs laying down the stairs and Michelle joins him, laying her head on his shoulder this time. Both of them being way too high to be embarrassed of who could see them.


	24. The Meet & Greet

The Misfits had their meet and greet planned today and they actually invited Rose to join them. Michelle would have joined but she wasn't that comfortable with the large crowds and she figured it would be a great chance to get some extra work done on her interviews.

They all made their way to the booths that they were given for signings and took a seat while people in the line started coming their way.

Rose took a seat between Tobi and Eric. She was surprised so many different people actually wanted a picture with her but it made her happy.

It was nearing the end of the meet and greet when a familiar face showed up. Rose stood immediately between him and Tobi as Eric stood next to her, ready to protect his sister if he needed to.

"I could have sworn I told you I never wanted to see your face again," Rose states in her cold voice. She checked to make sure there was no one around but luckily most of the fans had moved on, save for a couple that were at the end of the group with John and Jaren.

"I didn't think you were coming, honestly. I was hoping I could take Tobi out for a coffee or something when she was done with this." David puts his hands in his pocket, his whole demeanor giving off that he was relaxed but Rose knew he was scared of her.

"And what makes you think Tobi would want to go out for coffee with you?" Eric crosses his arms, his voice as cold as Rose's.

"Well I thought she and I could continue the other date we had," David smirks and winks at Tobi who gets chills down her back.

Eric looks back at Tobi, "What?"

"Oh she hasn't told you? About a month ago I ran into her at the market and then took her out to breakfast." David smirks more at the look that crosses Rose's face which she quickly covers.

"Well Tobi, would you like to go for coffee with David?" Eric locks eyes with his sister who's face was currently empty of emotion.

"No, I told him I didn't want to see him again last time I saw him.." Tobi mumbles out, not wanting to look up at David.

"Then there's your answer, get lost." Eric looks back at David.

David leans down towards Rose, whispering in her ear, "She and I kissed, farther than you've probably gone-" He starts in a cocky tone but is stopped by her grabbing his collar and flipping him onto a table.

"Didn't I tell you I would never let you speak about her like that around me again?" She whispers back in a cold tone.

"I was fucking with you! You wouldn't want to actually beat me up in front of all these fans would you?" David smiles nervously.

"You're right." She nods. He sighs in relief but immediately regrets pushing her as she grabs his shoulder by the pressure point that was present there and starts dragging him outside.

She makes her way to the back entrance before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns back with her cold glare but it softens immediately when she locks eyes with Tobi who she can tell is having a panic attack.

She lets go of David and shoves him away from them, him falling on his ass, then grabs Tobi's hand and quickly walks off finding an empty panel room and locking the door when they get in there. Rose sits her down on a chair and kneels in front, taking her hands in hers.

"Hey, hey, look at me okay?" She says in a gentle voice. Tobi nods as they lock eyes.

"Were gonna do some breathing together, in, and out." She instructs, taking small breathes and smiling as Tobi follows her lead.

"You're safe right now okay, you're with me. No one can hurt you. Let's start taking some deeper breathes okay?" She reaches one hand up and places it on her cheek breathing deeply with her, glad she was still following.

Tobi's eyes move from hers to the door and her breathing speeds up again. Rose uses her hand on her cheek to make her look back into her eyes.

"Look in my eyes Tobi, I'm right here. Is it hard to breathe?"

"I can't," Tobi chokes out.

"No you can, you can breathe. I know it feels a bit hard right now but I promise you can, in through your nose and out through your mouth." Rose keeps a gentle smile on her face.

Her hands were clenched around her one hand that she had placed on Tobi's knee, but she starts breathing a bit slower.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think to tell you-" Tobi mumbles, her breathing slower than it had been but still short.

"Tobi I'm not mad at you," Rose frowns.

"I felt like I should give him a chance to explain himself but he finished the date with a kiss after I told him I wasn't interested and-" Tobi starts breathing fast again.

"Tobi stop, look at me okay? I'm right here. Focus on me. Feel this?" Rose rubs her thumb over her cheek and holds one of her hands tight. "Focus on this."

Tobi nods and starts breathing deeply. They sat together for almost twenty minutes before Rose noticed that she seemed much calmer than before.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" She asks in a gentle voice.

"No thank you," She mumbles.

"Do you really think I'm mad at you over something so dumb?" She smiles and Tobi nods softly.

She takes her hand from Tobi's cheek and holds her other hand, "Tobi I care about you, the only thing I'm mad at is that he found a way to hurt you because I wasn't here to stop him."

Tobi doesn't say anything, she just nods.

"Do you think you're ready to go back out there?" Rose asks and Tobi nods again.

"Good because I definitely just flipped a guy that's a foot taller than me and I really wanna see if any of the fans got a picture of it." Rose jokes and Tobi laughs a wholehearted laugh.

"It was pretty badass," Tobi agrees.


	25. The Ending Of A Convention

It was the last day of PAX and Michelle had interviews planned back to back. She found out that it would be a huge article she was getting to write and she was extremely excited about it.

Rose had left early that morning so she could run by Hosier Lane. She brought her graffiti markers with her but she only planned on marking a small piece of wall since she didn't have any of her actual supplies with her.

The Misfits all made their way towards PAX but took a break at a small park area in front of it. A bunch of fans had started coming up as well so they figured it would be fine to take some pictures with them.

"Where's that pretty girl that was here yesterday?" A girl asks Eric.

"My sister?" He raises his eye brows but you can't tell because he's wearing his mask.

"Yeah!" She smiles.

"She's over at Hosier Lane but she'll be here in a bit," Tobi looks over with a smile.

"Thank you, I think you guys are really cute together by the way." She smiles at Tobi who's face immediately turns red.

She rubs the back of her neck, "Oh were not dating or anything."

"Oh I'm sorry, you guys were giving each other the look is all." The girl moves along the line taking pictures with the rest of the guys.

"Yeah, you guys were giving each other that look," Eric looks over at Tobi with a joking glance.

"Hey guys!" Rose comes up from behind them, wrapping her arms around Eric.

"Hey, oh hey there was a girl here who wanted a picture with you." Eric points to a girl that was currently taking a picture with John and Jaren.

"Oh that's so sweet," Rose smiles before heading over towards the girl.

"I already told you that I accept you dating her, it's not like you need my permission anyway. You're both adults. And apparently both useless lesbians." Eric whispers.

"Swagger stop, I'll do it I'm just waiting for the right time." Tobi replies, her face still pretty red.

They finish up taking pictures and signing stuff and now they were kind of just hanging out with a few fans who stuck around. It was nearing lunch time and one of the fans actually just ordered a bunch of pizza to where they were so they could hang out longer. Most of the guys were a bit upset because they knew it was a lot of money to spend since he basically ordered one pizza per two people but he said he'd been saving up for this day and he had money to spend so they stopped arguing about it.

Tobi and Rose were sitting on a small bench hanging out with a few fans who were sitting in front of them.

"So you do graffiti? What's your Instagram?" The girl from before asks.

"RoseBones, same as my tag. I was pretty lucky it wasn't taken. But be quiet about it, my identity is secret like Swagger!" Rose smiles.

"Oh wow you're really talented," A guy says as he looks through her Instagram, following her.

"Thank you, I put a lot of time into my work." Rose isn't used to receiving compliments on her art in person so she can feel her cheeks warming up.

"Oh you did this one with Tobi?" The girl asks, showing the picture of the piece that Tobi and Rose had collaborated on.

Tobi nods, "Yeah, that was back in New York too." 

"I mean I've seen you draw during streams some times but I had no idea you could apply that to real life," The guy chuckles. "I've been trying to pick up digital art for a while. I'm working on a bachelor of fine arts in painting, so I figured it wouldn't be too hard. But I suck at it." He shrugs.

"I doubt you suck, it's a hard craft to pick up." Rose smiles.

"Do you have one of those digital drawing pads?" Tobi asks and the guy shakes his head. "Well try getting one of those, they help a lot because it's almost like you're drawing on a drawing pad except it's on your computer screen."

"Hey are you guys ready to head in? There's a couple more booths I wanna run by before they all leave." Eric calls over to Rose and Tobi.

"Oops sorry guys, papa is calling." Rose stands with a laugh and they all chuckle.

"Papa Swagger, what are you getting me for Christmas?" Tobi jokes.

"I already got you your present, you just haven't claimed it yet." Eric deadpans and Tobi feels her cheeks warming up.

"I want one more piece of pizza before we go in, how about you Tobi?" Rose asks.

"Nah I'm fine, thanks." She smiles as Rose makes her way over to where all the pizzas are.

"What'd you get him papa swagger?" The fan girl asks and the guy follows.

"Weed," Eric smirks, knowing they would accept that answer. He laughs and makes his way towards the building, being joined by Rose eating a piece of pizza.

"It's Rose isn't it?" The girl whispers.

"The present is definitely Rose." The guy nods.


	26. The Date

PAX had ended yesterday and a couple of the guys had left since their week in the house was up but Rose, Eric and Michelle wanted to stay longer.

Rose decided to get a really nice suite at a really high end hotel nearby that was large enough the fit them and Cam, Tobi, and John since they stayed instead of heading back home as well. Everyone was upset that Rose wouldn't let them help pay for the room but they gave in when she mentioned that they could pay for any food or anything extra they get.

Cam had spent most of the morning planning his date with Michelle and he was nervous but so excited it was happening. He had run out earlier to pick some stuff up and when he returned he gave Michelle something to wear for the date. She had joked about, asking if they would be role playing something and he just shrugged, not wanting to give away the surprise.

"Are you ready for out date?" Cam leans in the doorway, smiling at Michelle who was wearing a long black robe.

"Of course, are you gonna tell me why I had to where this robe though?" She smiles as she follows him out to his car.

"It's not that bad is it? We're matching!" He laughs and she joins in.

"No it's not bad, I'm just wondering why." She giggles.

"Well I've planned a completely immersive night for us, and its harry potter themed so the robes are needed."

"Then I'm even more excited," She smiles at him and they enjoy a quiet drive.

When they arrived they were sorted into their houses. Michelle being Slytherin and Cam being Ravenclaw. They were each given ties to symbolize their house and then they were off to choose their wands.

Once they had their wands they got to sit down and enjoy a feast, meal hall style. There were a few other couples there and a few of them had recognized Cam but they noticed he was on a date and decided not to bother him.

After their huge feast they watched the newest Harry Potter movie and were all taken to changing rooms where there were thousands of different dresses and suits for them to choose from.

Cam didn't get a chance to go back to Michelle to ask her what color she was wearing so he could match. He was told that he could only join her again at the 'Yule Ball'.

He decided on a simple black suit with a white button up underneath since he figured that was what made him look best. Though the suit pants were a bit short on him since he was probably one of the tallest guys ever and there was no way the Immersion company could have known that.

Michelle went with a dark green dress that was made of velvet. It fit her curves perfectly and was long enough that she didn't have to worry about continuing to wear her vans. She always preferred them over any kind of heel. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at how nicely the dress fit her. It went off both of her shoulders and had a pretty interesting design.

She stepped out of her room and a worker guided her towards the ballroom.

Michelle steps in and carefully walks down the steps, not wanting to fall and make a fool of herself. It didn't help though because she slipped on the last step and felt herself falling forwards only to be caught by someone.

"If this were some high school dance I'd be happy that everyone's eyes are on you right now, but everyone else here is on a date so those guys better get their eyes off of you." Cam whispers as he helps her up.

She takes a second to check him out and was at a loss for words with how amazing he looked.

He smirks but he could feel a small blush on his cheeks, "Yeah, you wanna take a picture?" 

"Because it will last longer?" She smiles.

"Also because they're offering ones that we can take together. Kind of like a prom thing. Now that I say it out loud it sounds kind of lame," Cam rubs the back of his neck.

"I'd love to take a picture with you, Cam." Michelle smiles and Cam is definitely blushing now.

"It's uh over this way," He takes her hand leading her over to where the pictures were being taken.

They wait for a bit while other couples take pictures and Michelle became more nervous than Cam was. It was finally their turn and they smiled awkwardly during the first picture.

"No no, come on. You two are on a date, relax a little." The camera man smiles at them and gets ready to take the picture again.

"Sorry, I guess it's just been a really long time since I've been on a date," Michelle looks up at Cam. He just shakes his head and smiles at her.

"Michelle, I've had the time of my life tonight. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He can feel his cheeks heating up.

Michelle finds herself at a loss for words for the second time that night. She reaches her hands up, cupping his cheeks and pulling him a bit so he leans over towards her. Before he can guess what's happening her lips are on his and he hears the camera go off. He lifts his hand up, cupping her cheek as he kisses her back, the camera going off again.


	27. The Final Day In AU

"I kind of don't want to leave," Michelle mumbles. Her back was resting on Cam's chest and his arm was around her.

"I don't want you to either if that helps any," Cam frowns.

"I would stay longer but I have to get back to work and finish this article," Michelle gets excited just thinking about it.

"What time is our flight?" Eric yawns, coming out of his bedroom.

"Tonight at 11," Rose doesn't look up from her laptop.

"Whatcha doin?" Tobi looks towards Rose as she comes out of her room.

"Designing my next piece, I think I'm gonna try a political piece. Someone inspired me," Rose smiles towards Michelle.

"Oh now I'm excited, maybe I can do an article on graffiti someday." Michelle closes her eyes and cuddles into Cam's side.

"You guys are so gay," Eric looks at Cam and Michelle then looks at Tobi and Rose. Tobi who was just watching her work over her shoulder and Rose who was just working, not thinking about what was going on across from her.

"We're gay for each other," Cam points out.

"So... did I miss the part where you guys announced something uh... or do we just all cuddle like that now?" Eric questions.

"Oh they're dating now," Rose smiles, not looking up from her laptop.

"Is that what your piece is gonna look like?" Tobi asks, changing the subject.

Rose shrugs, "More or less, it's gonna have to be a longer piece I guess." 

"I don't know who that is but I think I do," Tobi looks at the back of the jacket, remembering a headline with it.

"Wanna try and decipher my piece? It'll help so I'll know what I need to change so it's more obvious," Rose smiles at her.

Eric sits down on the other side or Rose and looks at the piece she has roughly pieced together with drawings and pictures on Photoshop.

"Oh I see," Eric pieces it together immediately.

"Uh okay so that woman is in a position of power, from all the lights and cameras pointing at her, I guess. And she's walking on top of cages that look to be holding small children, and there's no cameras on them so I guess there's no press coverage of that? Also her jacket says, 'don't really care, do u?' on it so that's a thing." Tobi looks through the piece and Rose nods.

"That's exactly what I was going for, awesome." She smiles and saves her work.

"I'm extra excited for this piece now, I love when people take hits at the Trumps." Michelle laughs.

"Oh that's who it is," Tobi recalls. "Nice piece, will you post it to your Instagram?"

"Maybe, I'll definitely do a time lapse of a practice of it for my YouTube channel though." Rose thinks out loud, "Not sure if it's something I really want to put on my Instagram since my page on there has literally just been me uploading my tags and what not but it might be worth it to purge some of the negative people that follow me."

The group talks about different political pieces as they make the final lunch they would share together before Eric, Rose, and John would fly back to America and Cam and Tobi to New Zealand.

Eric could tell Rose's anxiety was increasing exponentially as the time for their departure grew closer but he also knew he couldn't do much about it. Which heavily upset him.

They enjoyed a fancy dinner, at the treat of Rose of course. And some edibles that Rose had made after lunch with the help of Mason.

Cam smiles at the group, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"No, you'll only miss Michelle." Rose nudges his arm playfully and they all laugh.

"I'll come back, I just need to somehow get another article that requires me to be in New Zealand. But I trust us, long distance relationships work as long as we want them to." Michelle smiles and Cam nods, leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss.

"And what about you?" Eric whispers so only Tobi can hear him.

"Huh?" Tobi frowns and Eric nods his head towards his sister who he could tell was only more so on edge despite the intake of weed.

Tobi shakes her head, more nervous than Rose probably. Eric sighed, knowing neither of them would make a move.

Useless lesbians.

"We have to go guys," John calls, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Keep in touch?" Tobi looks at Rose and she nods, giving her a tight hug before they leave.


	28. The Major Piece

It had been a few months since Rose had done a large piece that was visible for everyone and walking past a high rise building she immediately knew she had to mark it. She made her way to the roof to scout it out, happily surprised when the door to the roof was open. She knew when she came back during the night she would have to use the fire escape but climbing that during broad daylight just screams that she isn't supposed to be there so she chose the safe route of just pretending to be a guest.

There wasn't much on the roof which was a problem since she wouldn't have much to tie herself to for support. But she'd worked with less so she couldn't complain. She made her way around the roof testing different pipes and tiles and whatever she could tie a rope around.

Her phone started ringing, her ringtone for Michelle making her answer it quicker than she typically would.

"What's up?" Rose asks, standing up and leaning over the side of the building to check out what she was working with.

"I got some amazing news, great news, wonderful news! Astonishing!" Michelle starts rambling.

"Yeah? Are you pregnant or something?" Rose jokes.

"No, I can transfer to New Zealand!" She yells making Rose pull the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Oh wow that is super exciting!" Rose smiles. "When does that happen?"

"My flight is next week," Rose can hear the excitement in her voice.

Rose makes her way back to the entrance to the roof, "Awesome, you'll have time to help me with one last major piece then." 

"Why don't you come with me?" Michelle asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose opens the door, beginning her descent down to the lobby of the building.

"Tobi is back in New Zealand," Michelle hints.

Rose sighs, "We aren't dating Michelle, we've been over this..."

"Well you should be!" Michelle reassures.

"Well we aren't. She let me walk away twice without taking it further so clearly that shows she doesn't want to go further. And I'm not David, I'm not gonna force her into it..." Rose whispers.

"She knows you aren't David, you're Rose! And she's in love with you she just won't admit it. And you won't admit it either." Michelle challenges.

"I am in love with Tobi!" Rose shouts. As she realizes what she said she sinks down, taking a seat on the stairs. She rubs one hand over her face before resting her chin on her hand, staring at the blank wall in front of her. "I have been for a long time, and it's not that I won't admit it but if I just come out to Tobi and say 'Hey! I love you!' she'll go out with me, not because she wants the relationship but because she'll feel bad if she turns me down for that since I feel so strongly about her..." She sighs.

"So come with me," Michelle offers in a soft voice. "Maybe she just needs more time to actually be around you. She's like Cam, she doesn't need someone who will be there every waking minute, she wants someone who's as independent as she is. But remember that she was hurt before by a fan, and you were a fan before you actually met her. Maybe she's just-"

"I'll go," Rose cuts Michelle off.

"You'll what?" Michelle chokes, not thinking Rose would actually say yes.

"I'll go. Even if I don't stay for a while. I-" Rose starts.

"Yes! We can find a place together! I mean, to be fair I'll probably end up staying with Cam but we can find something for like a head quarters for us." Michelle exclaims.

"Have you told Cam yet?" Rose smiles as she stands, exiting the stair case and walking towards the entrance of the building, waving at the woman at the desk.

"Actually I was gonna surprise him, I got in touch with Ryan who said he'll help me set up some surprise for him." Michelle gushes.

"Well that's exciting as hell, meet at my place tonight so we can discuss this piece?" Rose smiles as she continues her walk she was taking before she noticed the building.

"I'll see you tonight," Michelle sings before hanging up.


	29. The Fall

"Are you sure about this? Five stories is a lot," Michelle leans over the edge a bit, not wanting to think about what could go wrong.

"I've done higher, and with less help." Rose points out as she knots her rope around the big vent she had found was the most secure and deemed it safe to use.

"Yeah, I guess it still isn't as high as that bridge you were doing when we first met." Michelle sighs and looks away from the edge, focusing her attention on how Rose was tying the rope like a master.

"Oh yeah that was really high, I shouldn't have been doing that one alone because of the height but it was definitely the safest one I've done. The railing on the bridge made it easy as hell to tie the knots I needed and what not. Have I taught you how to tie knots yet?" Rose walks towards the edge, looking at Michelle.

"Nah, I don't think I've ever asked." Michelle shakes her head. She'd never asked because she'd never needed to know how to tie knots. The pieces she did were always on ground level and usually facing the street or in an alley way where she knew it would be seen. Her pieces weren't meant to last long but were more to make an impact.

"I'll teach you next time," She pats Michelle's shoulder before slowly lowering herself over the edge with a couple cans for the lining.

They were there for a couple hours, Michelle checking on Rose every other minute out of pure anxious energy and Rose nearing the end of her piece. She climbed back up to grab a few more and started to lower herself back over the edge.

Michelle had to admit, it was much easier to watch for cops from the roof of a tall building than it was to have to walk to block and pretend she had a reason to be out past midnight other than prostitution.

"Uh Rose?" Michelle calls out and Rose looks up.

"Whats up? Besides me,"

"Is the rope supposed to look like this?" Michelle stammers, noticing the rope had been chafing and was getting thinner around the area where it was being stretched over the edge of the rough roof.

"What? Fuck," Rose starts to climb back up but the rope tears further.

"No!" Michelle grabs the rope below the tear, trying to hold up Rose but the rope completely snaps. Rose drops the can of paint she was holding and tries to find a hold on the wall but can't. She looks below her and notices the fire escape does go below her but it's a couple stories down.

"What do I do?!" Michelle calls down, her grip on the rope was strong but she was not and there was no way she could lift Rose onto the roof. She was slipping.

"Calm down okay," Rose stutters, her voice trying to come out calm but cracking a bit. She yelps a bit when Michelle slides a little, losing her footing and lowering Rose slightly.

Rose looks back down towards the fire escape then back up to Michelle who's face was engulfed in fear then back down to the fire escape.

"I need you to let go," Rose calls up, masking all the fear from her voice but she whimpered again when Michelle slipped a bit more.

"No way! You're five stories up!" Michelle yells.

"Michelle, listen to me. If you don't let go we'll both fall and I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt because of me!" Rose insists.

"No! Eric told me to bring you home and that's what I'm gonna do!" Michelle stammers.

"Michelle let go!" Rose yells out as they both slip, Michelle nearing the edge of the roof.

"No!" Michelle closes her eyes and starts to try and pull the rope up again but falls back on her ass when the rope goes slack. Rose had cut the rope with a pocket knife that she always carried for emergencies.

Michelle is stunned for a second before screaming and quickly crawling to the edge of the roof to look for Rose. Her heart stops when she sees Rose lying on a flat part of the fire escape a few stories down, motionless. She pulls her phone out of her pocket but her hands are shaking so hard it takes her a bit to dial 911.

**"911, what is your emergency?"**


	30. The Call

"I'm calling Eric," Michelle frowns.

"Don't you dare. I already told you I don't want him to know about it." Rose mumbles.

"He deserves to know! You won't even text him back! He's been texting me for the past week wondering where you are and why you aren't replying to him," Michelle scolds. "What am I supposed to do? Keep lying to him?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do." Rose jokes but Michelle shakes her head.

"No, friends look out for what they think is best for each other. If I was in this situation you would've called Cam the second it happened!" Michelle snaps.

"That's cuz he's your lover, that's different." Rose frowns.

"Then why can't I tell Tobi?" Michelle sighs.

Rose and Michelle had been arguing since she was placed in the ICU. She was in there for multiple reasons but she had decided not to tell anyone about those since she hated when people worried for her. But she was scared. And she wanted Eric or Tobi or both. Not that she was strong enough to admit it.

Michelle had left to grab some clothes from home since she had bee staying every night with Rose, waiting for her to recover.

Rose was doodling on the cast that now covered the entirety of her left arm. She was lucky she only broke one of her arms. She had also only broke one of her legs but she did fracture the other. She broke a few ribs and one had punctured a lung which was not fun. All of the symptoms she had been showing with her head pointed towards a concussion but a cat scan showed that she had an unwanted guest.

When the doctor told her she had a brain tumor she laughed. It was just her luck. She had suffered a fall breaking many bones in her body and now she had a tumor that would be the death of her. If she had surgery she had a 31% chance of surviving and if she didn't she had a few years.

She was absentmindedly drawing on her cast still when the doctor came in.

"Can't sleep, Ms. Matthews?" He asks as he starts checking her vitals. A task that is usually left for nurses but this doctor was an old friend.

"Could you, Dr. Jones?" Rose smiles weakly.

"I guess you've got me there. How are you feeling? Any pain?" He makes his way to her bedside and fills her cup of water that was there.

"Nope, the morphine you gave me earlier is helping out." Rose reaches over with her good arm and takes a sip of the water.

"Have you told anyone?" He sits in the chair beside her bed.

"Do you think I would?" She mumbles, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"I think you should. It's a huge decision and I'm not saying tell other people so they can weigh in on it. I'm saying tell other people so you don't have to make it alone," He reaches over and starts cleaning the mess of markers she had made when she dropped them earlier since she couldn't reach them.

"I've faced a lot of things alone, this won't be any different." She sighs.

"You know as a doctor I don't sugar coat things. With that being said, what if you don't make it out of the surgery?" He places all the markers back in their original container and hands them to her which she places back on her bedside.

"So what? I can say the last thing I did was create art." Rose smiles weakly.

"What about your friend that has been here with you every single day and night?" He nods towards the small picture of Rose and Michelle in front of the first piece they did together. She had held it in her wallet but had taken it out earlier so she could sketch it.

"She lived without me before she can do it again," Rose points out.

"And Eric?"

"People lose family members all the time and they end up just fine,"

"And that Tobi girl that I hear you guys talking about?"

"What about her? We aren't dating. She'll definitely be fine."

"So you just think everything will return to the way it was before these people met you? Or spent all their time with you? Or fell in love with you?" Dr. Jones counters.

"I don't need you to preach to me. You know I gave up on religious shit when I was in middle school." Rose frowns and Dr. Jones puts his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Food for thought," He stands and checks her vitals again, marking them down on the clip board.

"When is the surgery scheduled?" Rose speaks up.

"Sunday at 2," He looks over at her.

"What day is it?" Her voice cracks slightly.

"Wednesday," He looks down at his watch. "21:32 o'clock."

"Thank you," She nods, her voice steadying itself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?" He asks, worried for his old friend and mentor who had paid for his medical school so he could better himself.

"I'm gonna try to sleep. I'll call a nurse if the medicine starts to wear off," Rose smiles at him and he nods before leaving.

Her smile disappears and tears slide down her cheek as she sighs.

She was so scared.

**Extra Scene**

Michelle finishes packing a few more changes of clothes and some snacks into a large duffel bag that she had borrowed from Rose. She feels her phone vibrate and she picks it up, not even checking caller ID.

"Hey babe, I need to talk to you..." Cam's gentle but tired voice comes through her phone.

"Is it about Rose?" Michelle frowns.

"Tobi and I are just worried because we haven't heard from her. Tobi especially. And it doesn't help that we heard she hasn't talked to any one else, including Eric." Cam sighs through the phone.

"I can tell you but if I do you're gonna grab Tobi and take the first flight here and I know it.." Michelle mumbles.

"What makes you say that?" Cam leans back in his desk, fully invested in the conversation now.

"So basically-"


	31. The Hospital

"Good morning Miss Matthews," The nurse, who Rose couldn't bother to remember, greets in a cheery voice as she enters the room.

"What day is it?" Rose mumbles, not opening her eyes because the light hurt.

"It is Friday morning. Would you like me to close your blinds for you?" The nurse notices the grimace on Rose's face and walks over towards the blinds, closing them when Rose agreed that they should be closed.

"There were a couple people that showed up for you this morning but it was before visitor hours so I sent them to get some breakfast. They should be back in a little," The nurse checks her vitals.

Rose gasps and sits up in bed as much as she could with her casted arm eventually getting in her way and stopping her. She groans immediately in pain because of her broken ribs but locks eyes with the nurse.

"What did they look like?" Rose demands and the nurse was at her side quickly, trying to get her to lay back down.

"One of them was tall, like really tall with dirty blonde hair and the other was about my height, also with a dirty blondish hair. They both had accents too," The nurse describes them.

Rose mumbles quietly and reaches behind her getting her pillow and covering her face, "No..."

"Did they do something to you?" The nurse asks worriedly.

"No just they weren't supposed to know I got hurt..." Rose mumbles through her pillow. The nurse shakes her head with a smile and continues to check her vitals.

"Would you like some more pain medicine for your ribs?" The nurse takes the pillow and lifts Rose carefully so she could place it back behind her.

"Yes please, and if you see Michelle tell her I don't want to talk to her right now." Rose grumbles. The nurse nods and goes back out to grab some medicine before bringing it back with some fresh iced water.

"Is there anything else you need right now?" The nurse smiles a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry I know you deal with a lot of upset patients and I really don't mean to be one," Rose frowns and the nurse shakes her head.

"I understand you're in a lot of pain. I can only imagine what you're going through with what's happening on Sunday as well, I'm glad you have some more people here to support you through it though!" She gently pats Rose's good hand before leaving the room.

Rose was awakened a couple hours later by some familiar voices making a bit of a ruckus outside her room.

"I'm just saying she's not gonna be happy to see you guys, she actually argued with me multiple times about telling you, especially you Eric. She knew you were gonna rip her a new one when you found out she got injured," Michelle's voice comes across as panicked.

"I don't care about any of that shit right now, I just want to make sure my sister is okay." Eric's pained voice makes Rose choke up.

Tobi's soft voice barely makes it through the door, "I wouldn't even come close to yelling at her for something like this."

"I'm pretty sure we're all just worried about her well being," Cam's voice is rough, like he hasn't slept in a while.

"Alright well I think all of us going in at once would hurt but not as much as one of us at a time so.." Michelle sighs as she cracks the door. "Leave the light off, she's extra sensitive to it."

She'd been in here for over a week and she didn't tell them because she was scared they would yell at her. These people who cared about her more than she could even imagine, and she just shut them out.

"Rose?" Eric's voice is filled with worry, not the anger she thought it would be filled with.

Rose sits up as much as she can and the second she locks eyes with Eric it's like her heart explodes and he's at her side in an instant, comforting her as she sobs.

Cam stands in the doorway with Michelle as Tobi makes her way over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She manages out between sobs.

"Shh, you don't have to be sorry. The important thing is that you're alive and recovering," Eric points out and Rose hesitates a bit before nodding. She looks over to her other side where Tobi was and quickly pulls her into a hug with her good arm, not caring if it hurt her ribs or not.

Rose cried into her shoulder for a while and she gently rubbed circles into her back, whispering sweet nothings and hoping she could make her smile with some corny jokes.

There was a knock at the door before it opens and Dr. Jones walks in. He pauses when he sees the small group and notices Rose crying into who he assumed was Tobi's shoulder.

"Oh, Phil. Wait... are you her doctor?" Eric asks and Dr. Jones nods. "So you knew this whole time and didn't tell me?"

"It was at her request, I hope you understand my patients come first." Dr. Jones frowns, hoping Eric wouldn't be too upset.

"Yeah you were always like that, an idiot." Eric mumbled, thinking back to when they met in middle school.

He hadn't approved of Phil at first but realized he was just misguided. By senior year of high school the kid had definitely screwed himself up but Rose used all of her money that she had saved to send him to rehab. She told him when he recovered she would help him become whatever he wanted. It took him a couple years but he finally responded to Rose by sending her a letter saying he was going to become a doctor. He never got a formal response from her, just a letter back that had the information to a bank account in his name that had more than enough money to send him to medical school.

"So I see you've told them," Dr. Jones makes his way over to the machine to check her vitals but jumps a bit when Rose's head snaps in his direction.

"No I haven't," She gives him a look that makes him back track.

"What didn't you tell us?" Eric asks, worry filling his voice again.

"Nothing major to worry about, she has a surgery on Sunday. We're just going in an fixing some bones up," Dr. Jones explains. Which, wasn't a lie. They would be doing that too. However he did leave out the part about how she would be having one of the most extensive brain surgeries and that two extremely important brain surgeons would be flying in just to do it.

Rose smiles weakly and nods, glad everyone in the room seemed to accept the response.


	32. The Anticipation

"Are you worried?" Dr. Jones looks over at Rose. He was checking on her, making sure she knew she couldn't eat or drink anything after midnight for the surgery.

"No," Rose says but her voice cracks tells differently.

"You still haven't told them?" He frowns.

"Don't talk about them like one of them isn't here." Rose looks over at Tobi who was asleep in the chair next to her bed.

"Where are the others?" Dr. Jones stands at the edge of her bed.

"Went out to find dinner. They said I should eat a big fancy meal before I go into surgery so they're out looking for one I guess." She shrugs with her good arm.

"I need you to understand what's going to happen tomorrow." Dr. Jones' face becomes serious. "You have one final neurological observation scheduled at 11, that won't take too long because after that you have an appointment with your speech-language pathologist who you'll be identifying words and pictures with."

"Can you speak a little quieter, you might wake her up." Rose frowns. She looks from Tobi down to her hands which were shaking. "I just don't get why I have to be awake for it,"

"The tumor is in an area where we could easily affect your motor functions, language, and speech. Keeping the patient awake for these surgeries is what we usually do since it's so serious. During your surgery the speech-language pathologist will be asking you to identify the words and pictures that you spent time identifying earlier. Also the neurosurgeon will ask some of the questions and to make small movements with your hands or feet. Would you like me to walk you through how it will all happen?" Dr. Jones continues on in a quieter voice.

"Am I going to be awake for the part where you cut my skull open?" Rose's voice cracks and her eyes don't leave her hands which are shaking up a storm.

"No, the anesthesiologist will sedate you during that part and then when it is finished we will wait for you to wake up. You will also be sedated again at the end of your surgery for us to reattach your skull." Dr. Jones explains.

"Alright..." Rose nods, her voice shaky and unsure.

"Do you have any more questions?" Dr. Jones asks and she shakes her head. "If you have any other questions call for a nurse to call me. I'll see you in the morning."

Dr. Jones leaves and Rose feels tears falling down her cheeks again. It was a quiet sob this time, emotionless. She looked over to Tobi and smiles weakly, noticing how adorable she was cuddled up in that chair.

She wipes her tears away and lays back, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Tobi asks, her voice tired.

Rose continues staring at the ceiling, "No."

"Do you-" Tobi starts, intending to ask if she wanted her to pretend she hadn't heard anything.

"I have a 31% chance of survival," Rose cuts her off. "And I know you heard a portion of the conversation so you know what's really happening tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tobi leans forward onto her bed, taking her good hand in hers, rubbing small circles into it.

Rose looks over with a look of sadness before looking back to the cieling, "Who wants to spend their possibly final moments being pitied?"

"Are you going to tell Eric? I mean I'm sure he'll figure it out when you come out of surgery." Tobi frowns, rubbing her thumb over her hand.

"IF I come out of surgery tomorrow," Rose breaks her eyes from the ceiling and looks at Tobi. "If I don't, tell Cam that he has to take care of Michelle. And tell Eric that I love him. And that I never blamed him for our parents not liking me as much as they loved him, I know he always beat himself up over that no matter how many times I told him."

"Please stop," Tobi's voice cracks.

"I don't have the best chances to make it out of tomorrow alive Tobi, I don't want to die with stuff I haven't said." She smiles gently.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" Tobi mumbles, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Because I'm with you," She smiles. "I'm in love with you Tobi."

She chokes and looks deep in her eyes, "What?"

"I'm in love with you, I don't want to keep that on my chest. Maybe tomorrow during the surgery I'll get to brag about having met you to my doctors since I have to be awake the whole time. I wonder if we'll get snack breaks. Obviously not for me but for the doctors." She looks back up at the ceiling with a sigh, not even hiding the fact that she was rambling, but quickly looks back at Tobi. "I'm not telling you this while I'm in this state so you'll go out with me by the way, that's actually kinda why I didn't wanna admit this to you a long time ago. Because I want your honest answer and I guess I was waiting for you to do something first, plus, I'm a bit of a coward when it comes to relationships."

"I'll give you my real honest answer," Tobi locks eyes with Rose. "After you wake up from your surgery tomorrow." She nods and Rose smiles.

"You have more faith in me than I do." She giggles and Tobi smiles, happy she could finally make her laugh.

"Are you guys making out in here?" Eric calls from the door and the friends make their way in, Eric immediately taking the other seat by his sisters side.

Rose smiles at them, "Nah, what did you guys end up getting?" 

"Sushi!" Michelle exclaims and Rose does a soft cheer.

"Let's eat," Cam smiles at his friends.


	33. The Surgery

"I can't believe you, getting all injured and worrying me." Eric jokes.

"It probably won't happen again so you don't have to worry," Rose smiles and reaches out, holding his hand.

"No more heaven pieces?" Eric raises an eyebrow and Rose nods gently.

Tobi wanted to speak up, wanted to let Eric know there was a chance this could be the last time he talked to his sister. But she knew Rose didn't want him to know. For whatever reason she was the only one that knew, and it was eating her up inside.

"Are you ready, Ms. Matthews?" Dr. Jones comes in with a nurse.

"As ready as I'll every be," Rose nods.

"You guys can walk with us to the double doors that lead to the surgery wing," Dr. Jones looks from Tobi to Eric.

The nurse and Dr. Jones immediately start rolling the bed, Eric goes to let go of Rose's hand but she won't release her grip. He shrugs it off and continues to hold it as they walk alongside for a bit.

"I love you, Eric." Rose looks up at him.

"Don't be getting soft on me," Eric jokes and Tobi frowns, knowing why she was being like this.

Rose turned and looked at Tobi as they approached the surgery wing, she wanted to tell her she loves her again but she knew if she did it she would say it back out of guilt. She was practically on her death bed anyway.

The duo parted from Rose and her crew of doctors and made their way to the waiting room. Rose had told Tobi that it was supposed to be a 12 hour surgery so she knew they would be there for a while.

After almost 10 hours of Eric complaining, Dr. Jones comes out.

"Family of-" He starts but when he sees Tobi, Cam, Michelle, and Eric he walks over to them.

"That took a lot longer than expected," Eric frowns.

Dr. Jones sits down in a chair across from the group. His face was more serious than any of them had ever seen.

"I know Rose didn't tell you guys, so I have to be the one to break the news. Usually we reach out to the parents for stuff like this, however I know the situation so I'm breaking some rules." Dr. Jones locks eyes with Eric. "Rose wasn't going into surgery just for some broken bones, she had a brain tumor. I won't get too far into everything because I know you're going to be up-" He was cut off by Eric standing abruptly.

"Why are you telling me this?" He demands, his voice wavering a bit.

"The surgery for removing tumors is extremely complex, we flew in two of the best surgeons just for this. She had to be awake for the main removal and she was, but something happened and she passed ou-"

Eric cuts Dr. Jones off again, "What are you saying?"

"I'm so sorry Eric, Rose is in a coma." Dr. Jones looks around the group, Cam's face was void, Michelle had her hand over her mouth and tears were flowing freely, Tobi was staring at her feet, tears also freely flowing, and Eric? A look of anger. No one could place who he was angry at until the next words flowed from his mouth.

"I didn't say it back." His voice is hollow, "My last words to her were making fun of her for telling me she loved me."

"She knows you love her man," Cam reaches up and puts a hand on Eric's shoulder but he pulls his arm away.

"She told me," Tobi whispers out but her voice cracks.

"She what?!" Eric grabs Tobi by her collar, Cam is immediately standing up putting his arm between the two.

Tobi sobs, "She told me but she told me not to tell you! I swear! I wanted to!" 

"You let my last words to my sister be me making fun of her!" Eric tightens his grip but they can see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She chokes out, pushing herself away from Eric. "If she had only told you and told you not to tell anyone you wouldn't have either." She adds and Eric freezes. Tobi was right.

Cam looks back to Dr. Jones. "Is there an estimate of when she should wake up?" He didn't want to even ask if there was a possibility of her NOT waking up.

Dr. Jones stands, "It could be tomorrow or it could be months from now. One thing about Rose though is that she recovers fast." He sighs before adding, "I can't promise she'll be fine, but she wouldn't want you guys fighting while she isn't here to stop you. Michelle has my number if you guys need anything or have any questions at all. Rose is being held in ICU until her body calms down from the surgery then she'll be put back in her original room. I'll have someone notify you all immediately if there is any change of plans regarding anything at all," He nods his head gently before heading back.

Eric doesn't say anything. He let's go of Tobi's collar which he was still holding with one hand and starts walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Michelle starts to follow him.

"I'm going to go smoke, you guys know where to find me." Eric mumbles. He won't look back because none of them had ever seen him cry before and he wasn't about to change that.

Tobi goes to follow him but a firm hand on her shoulder from Cam and a reassuring look from Michelle told her that she hadn't done anything wrong and that Eric just needed time alone.


	34. The Waiting

Eric returned to the hospital about a week later. He had tried to stay away because he knew Rose wouldn't want him to see her so weak but he needed to see her. He hadn't left her side since.

Cam had returned home after a couple weeks just so he could take care of his house and he had planned on going back to take care of Michelle but Michelle turned up at his door step saying Tobi forced her to fly back because Rose said she had been so excited about surprising him in New Zealand and that if anything bad happened she didn't want to be the reason she didn't go.

Tobi would have gone home to take care of her house but instead she got her sister to take care of it.

Ezra had shown up half a month in. He brought his gaming laptop for Eric so he wasn't spending his days doing nothing or just hanging out on his phone. He told Eric not to think about returning it until Rose woke up. He also said to call him when she did so they could hot box his apartment again.

Jaren made regular trips down just to check in on Eric since he hadn't been gaming with the guys as often. Sometimes he would hop into a discord call with the guys but they could tell he wasn't handling it well.

John would stop by Eric's apartment to keep it clean but Tobi kept up with it pretty well.

Eric and Tobi had grown closer to each other, both of them understanding their love for the girl in front of them. They didn't fight, they barely talked. They merely existed together, waiting for Rose to return to them.

Tobi pointed out multiple times that this was the opposite of what she wanted for Eric and in return Eric would point out that she didn't even start dating Tobi so it would be easier for her to move on.

It shut both of them up pretty quick since they didn't have the energy to fight about it.

Dr. Jones noticed both their attitudes had hit a new low and kicked them out of the hospital, telling them it was no use sitting and staring at her while she was recovering. They didn't even have the energy to fight it and went back to Eric's apartment.

Eric finally put out another video, Tobi helped him find motivation to edit it and when they finished his they started working on one for Tobi to post too. Neither of them had been active at all and the rest of the guys tried to cover it but eventually they made a public statement saying that Eric and Tobi both had family things going on and that they would be back as soon as they could.

There was nothing but support for the two. No one knew what was going on and no one really asked, give or take a few comments here and there. Everyone understood that they were going through rough times and needed the space to recover so they stopped spamming them.

It had been about 3 months now and the guys hadn't returned back to the hospital in almost a month since anytime they would Dr. Jones would shoo them away.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tobi calls from the kitchen. Eric doesn't answer right away but he comes into the kitchen when his phone starts ringing since he left it on the counter.

"What, John,"He mumbles.

"Dude come outside right now," Tobi hears John yell into his phone.

"I don't feel like going out right now," Eric sighs, not wanted to put in any effort today.

"I promise this will be worth it," John assures and Eric looks at Tobi who shrugs, meaning it was up to him.

"Alright I'm on my way. With Tobi," He adds an the two grab their coats and check their appearances before meeting John out front.

"What is the-" Tobi starts to ask but freezes when she sees the building across the street. It was an older brick building and was currently being renovated for new apartments.

"What? You okay man?" Eric looks at Tobi then to John who has a smirk on his face then back to Tobi. He follows her gaze and a smile greets his face when he sees the fresh paint that was gracing the previously huge empty wall.

It was the most complex rose painting he had ever seen accompanied by a small necklace that had skull charms wrapped around it. Her signature didn't even need to be on it for them to know who the art work belonged to.

"I told you it would be worth it," John laughs.


	35. The End

Eric turns to John and John nods his head in the direction behind the two.

"John tells me you guys moped a lot," Rose's voice comes from behind Eric as he turns around and lifts her up into his arms.

Eric didn't even hide the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, he was so happy she was okay. "It's not my fault, you disappearing to travel the world is different than you disappearing with a heavy chance of not coming back,"

She hugs him tighter, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Tobi moped more than I did," Eric points out.

Rose pulls away from the hug and looks over at Tobi with a gentle smile and is surprised to see her eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't place yet. "Is this tru-" She starts to say but is cut off by Tobi getting down on one knee.

"I love you too Rose, I'm in love with you and I have been since the first week I spent with you. Please-" Tobi starts but Eric coughs.

"Dude if you're about to propose to my sister I'll kill you, " He threatens and Tobi laughs her adorable loud laugh.

"I'm only asking her to be my girlfriend, I'm trying to be extra!" Tobi exclaims with a bright blush on her cheeks which only gets brighter when Rose gets down on her knee in front of her and takes her hands in hers.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," She smiles.

Eric sighs and looks away, "Just kiss already, useless lesbians..." 

Tobi and Rose lean in and offer each other a gentle kiss, filled with the promise that there was more to come just not when they were both kneeling across from each other on the side walk.

"I'm hungry, who wants to come with?" John calls out as he starts getting back in his car and the crew quickly join him.

They spent lunch filling Rose in on how the past few months had been. She got really quiet when she heard that Tobi and Eric had kind of fallen off the grid but was reassured it wasn't her fault by them. Tobi and Rose mastered eating their lunch with one hand because neither of them wanted to let go of the others hand, which Eric made sure they knew he thought was disgusting.

John dropped the three of them off at the apartment and gave Rose one more big hug before heading back to his place.

Rose hadn't told anyone else she was back yet and she wanted to surprise Michelle. As sad as Eric was to see her go again, she promised she would come back to visit as often as he wanted her too.

"And I don't want the two of you sleeping in the same bed!" Were Eric's last words to the new couple as they walked into the air port, both of them blushing at all the people looking at them now.

The flight passed quickly because they fell asleep on each others shoulders. Rose was still tired when they landed so Tobi hailed a cab and had them go back to her place so she could get her car.

Once they transferred to Tobi's car they started the short drive to Cam's house. Rose was too excited to see her friend again and she couldn't sleep this time. They arrived and she basically ran to the front door and spammed the door bell.

"What, cunt?" Cam opens the door, the look on his face going from annoyed to surprised in less than a second.

"Who is it?" Rose hears Michelle yell from what she assumed was the kitchen.

Rose locks eyes with Cam and he nods his head towards his house, letting her and Tobi in. "No one babe, I guess people are just being cunts today." He peaks around the corner of the kitchen and nudges Rose in when he sees Michelle's back is to them.

"Should we send a text to the neighbors to see if the same thing happened to them?" Michelle asks, focused on mixing the batter she had in front of her.

"If you want to," Rose answers and Michelle whips around. She let's out a small sob and jumps on Rose, taking them both to the ground as they hugged each other.

After a few minutes of them laying on the ground hugging each other, literally, they both sit up and Michelle looks from Rose to Tobi.

"Have you asked her out yet?" She winks and cheers at the blush she got for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could go into how Tobi and Rose's relationship ends up but I like leaving a bit to the imagination. 
> 
> One thing I will leave you with is that Rose now spends her free time going around spray painting the groups YouTube channel names with memes to try and see who she can get in trouble.
> 
> I want to thank you all for coming on this journey with me, it's been almost as fun and as terrifying as my other one, You Never Know. If you're reading this one and haven't read that one, it's about a nihilistic girl named Nil. Our best friend Michelle makes an appearance in that one and it's Misfits based as well!


End file.
